Complicated
by xoc13
Summary: Sequel to 'Waiting for you'. Brennan analyzes her dream and her feelings for Booth, struggling to tell him how she feels.
1. Chapter 1

**Here's the sequel to 'Waiting for you'. So, yeah it was a dream and now Brennan's struggling to tell Booth how she feels.**

**Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Fox. **

"Hey!" Booth greeted Angela and Hodgins as they made their way to the partners. Booth and Brennan had a coffee and were seated on a benche, enjoying each other's company and sharing stories. They had been seating on that bench for about an hour before the artist and the bug man approached them.

"Hi, Booth!" Angela hugged and kissed him on the cheek, happy to see their friend came back safe and very alive.

"Come here." Hodgins was startled when Booth pulled him in for a hug. He knew the agent wasn't very fond of hugging guys and he was glad to have the honor.

"I know you two must be very tired, but I bet you guys are hungry too." Angela said, linking an arm with Booth and one with Brennan as they walked to the car.

"Food sounds nice." Booth said as he put his bag in the trunk. Brennan agreed on the food part, next on her list was a shower.

"Wow, _Mrs. Hodgins_." Booth teased, nudging his arm at Angela when they pulled up to Hodgins' mansion.

"Marry rich, baby." Angela said with a smile and wink. They all laughed and Hodgins kissed his wife before they walked up to the front door.

"Welcome!" Several voices shouted as the front door opened. Booth and Brennan watched the familiar faces and were glad to see them.

"Daddy!" Parker ran towards Booth, hugging his dad tightly. Booth felt tears stinging his eyes. It felt good to hug his boy after a year.

"Baby girl!" Max walked to hug his daughter.

Russ, Amy and the girls, Jared and Padme, Wendell, Fisher, Nigel-Murray, Clark, Cam and Michelle, and Sweets were also there. Daisy arrived a few minutes after the partners; she had gone to her cousin's place to leave her stuff and take a shower. She almost didn't show up, but Daisy knew about the welcome reunion and hadn't told Brennan to keep it a surprise.

"I bet you two want to grab a shower." Angela led the partners upstairs to the rooms. She told them there was clothes for them on the beds and told them which rooms to use.

Brennan stepped under the hot spray of water, enjoying the feeling against her skin. She stood there for five minutes, before she moved to actually take a shower. Angela left jeans and a tee for her on the bed. Brennan dressed quickly, her stomach growling for food.

She steeped out into the hall at the same time Booth did. They both laughed when they saw each other. They were both wearing a white tee and jeans.

"Angela." They said in unison. Booth placed his hand on the small of her back as they walked to the stairs to join the others. Brennan had missed his touch. In the past year no one had placed their hand in the small of her back.

It was dark and the only ones left were Brennan and Booth. Angela and Hodgins had arrived a month before the partners and had arranged everything to be ready for when the two to returned.

First, they dropped off Booth at his place. "Wow, thanks guys." He thanked Angela and Hodgins. Booth didn't know how they got his old apartment back, but he suspected the bug man probably bought out whoever was living there. His stuff was out of the storage he had left it and arranged very close to how he'd had it when he was in DC a year before.

"Parker told us where everything went." Angela told Booth. After a few minutes the Hodgins and Brennan left, leaving Booth alone in his apartment. Booth spent a few minutes looking around his place. Everything was were he had had it before and he was grateful he didn't have to unpack or look for a place. He went straight to his bedroom, finding it laid out how he'd had it before. He stripped his clothes off and landed on the bed, enjoying the comfort of it.

"Thank you." Brennan told the bug man and the artist. Her place was just how she'd left it.

"Oh, don't mention it. All your place needed was a little dusting." Angela said, hugging her friend before leaving.

Brennan looked around her apartment and found everything just how she'd left it and dust free. She went straight to bed, it was the middle of the week and she wasn't scheduled to return to the Jeffersonian until Monday. She had briefly talked with Cam about her return during the gathering.

Brennan tossed and turned in bed, not being able to fall asleep. Her thoughts circled on her dream and the return to DC.

Sunday

Brennan trotted down the stairs towards her car. She wondered if it would turn on after sitting unused for so long. She got inside the car and turned the key in the ignition. The car turned on, running smoothly. "Angela and Hodgins thought of everything." Brennan said in a chuckle as she pulled out of her parking space.

"Hi, Bones." Parker opened the door to Booth's apartment.

"Hi, Parker." Brennan bent to kiss the boy on the cheek. He helped her with the bags in her hands. They walked to the kitchen and set the bags on the table. "Where's Booth?" Brennan asked the child as they took out the to-go containers of food.

"He's asleep." Parker said, pointing in the direction of Booth's bedroom.

"Booth, wake…" Brennan placed a hand on Booth's shoulder, he slept on his side. Before she finished Booth had flipped her over his body and pinned her under him.

"Sorry, Bones." Booth couldn't believe he hadn't recognized her touch or voice, his sniper senses were still on high alert. He hadn't slept at all the previous night and had just fallen asleep as the sun began to rise.

"I see why Parker hesitates to wake you." Brennan said with a laugh, still pinned under his body.

Booth blushed, "What are you doing here so early, Bones?"

"Early?" Brennan chuckled, "It's one in the afternoon." She saw the 'oh' on his face and smiled as she pushed on his shoulders so she could get up. "I brought lunch." She said, getting up from the bed.

"Cool. I'll be out in a minute." He sent her his charm smile as she walked out of his bedroom.

"Mmmm, smells yummy." Booth said as he walked into the kitchen and sat, Parker on his left and Brennan on his right. Brennan bought his favorite burger-fries combo from the diner and bought the same for Parker. She got herself a salad and stole fries from Booth's plate as they ate. Booth missed her stealing fries and enjoyed the moment. It was good to be back.

"You brought pie!" Booth said excitedly when he opened the fridge to grab some more drinks. "And it's apple pie!" Brennan smiled at the goofy look on Booth's face. Booth grabbed a slice and asked Parker if he wanted some, but the boy didn't and asked if he could be excused to go watch some TV.

"How can you still room for that?" Brennan asked, watching as Booth savored his first bite.

"There's always room for pie." He said with a wink.

Rebecca picked Parker up at five, leaving the partners alone. Booth grabbed a pillow and set it on the floor, resting his head on it. He patted the extra pillow space for Brennan to lay down. She lied down, her body spread out opposite his. They talked about her snake bite, her time in Maluku and what Booth did in his time away.

"Are you going back to the FBI tomorrow?" Brennan asked, staring up at the ceiling.

"Yes, you?"

"Yes, I already talked with Cam." Brennan felt Booth shift on his side and she did the same. They continued to talk and eventually fell asleep.

Brennan opened her eyes and found that it was already dark. She sat up and took her cell phone out of her pocket to see the time. It was past ten at night and Brennan decided she needed to get back to her place. She felt Booth's hand on the small of her back.

"You leaving?" He asked as he sat and searched for the remote to turn the TV on.

"Yes, and you shouldn't sleep on the floor. It's bad for your back." She rose from the floor and extended a hand to help him up. He walked her to the door and they both said 'good night'.

B&B

Booth was dressed in his suit and tie and walked to his front door. He didn't have the SUV and was going to have to call a cab. He opened the door and found Brennan standing with two coffee cups. They said 'good morning' and walked to the elevators as Booth took one of the coffee cups.

"I like your tie." Brennan commented on Booth's new tie. It was black with a DNA strand drawing in the middle. Booth smiled and said it was a gift from Parker for good luck.

They got in Brennan's car and drove away. When she stopped in front of the Hoover building to drop him off he laughed and leaned to give her a kiss. He stopped himself before he planted the kiss on her lips, instead kissing her cheek softly. They stared at each other in silence for a few seconds.

"What was so funny?" Brennan asked, breaking the silence.

"Nothing, it's just…the places are inverted. Now you're on the driver side and you picked me up with coffee in hand." Brennan smiled, it hadn't occurred to her that she was doing what Booth usually did. They said 'goodbye' and she drove off as he made his way up the steps of the Hoover.

After a meeting with his bosses, Hacker included, Booth went to his office. It was just how he'd left it and it made him feel good inside to know he was important to the FBI. He sat on his desk and submerged himself in his work, he wanted to catch up and was exited to be back and work with the squints.

There was a knock on his office door and he raised his head, finding it was Hacker. Hacker wanted Booth to meet Agent Scott, the agent that had been the liaison between the FBI and the Jeffersonian while Booth and Brennan were away. Hacker and Booth exited the office to head over to the Jeffersonian where Agent Scott would meet with them.

Brennan sat in her office catching up on work. She had kept contact with her grad students in her time away and was happy to know that most of them had made excellent progress in their dissertations. She had found her office exactly how she left it and very dust free. Cam and the others had greeted her and Brennan felt welcomed and loved. It was good to be back at Jeffersonian and was impatient to return to the field with Booth.

"Dr. Brennan, there's someone we want you to meet." Cam popped her head inside Brennan's office and told her that Agent Scott was here to meet her and say goodbye to the team since Booth would return to be the liaison now that he was back. Brennan rose from her chair and followed Cam out to the forensics platform.

"This is Agent Anna Scott. Agent Scott this is Dr. Temperance Brennan." Cam introduced the two women. Brennan shook hands with the agent. She was as tall as Brennan, with auburn hair and blue eyes; no way to deny she was lovely. Agent Scott smiled at Brennan as they ended their hand shake. The woman was about Brennan's age too.

"Agent Anna Scott this is Agent Seeley Booth." Hacker introduced the two as he and Booth reached the forensics platform.

"Nice to meet you, Agent Booth." Anna said as she shook Booth's hand. Brennan glared at the woman, it was obvious the woman had interest in Booth and it wasn't the professional kind.

**Reviews :D, let me know what you guys think of the sequel so far:)**


	2. Realizations

**Thanks for the reviews and alerts:) glad to know there's interest for the sequel :D Also, thanks to my beta kaloblack for giving this a read over and making suggestions:)**

**Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Fox. **

Anna was saying goodbye to the squints: Cam, the interns, Angela and Hodgins (who only worked with her briefly). She told them she'd visit whenever she could, hugging and kissing everyone. Hacker had tried to engage in conversation with Brennan, but gave up when he saw the anthropologist wasn't paying attention to him. Hacker left, handing Booth the keys to the SUV they'd used, it was going to be Booth's SUV.

Brennan watched the goodbye ritual her friends were having with the woman. Anna oozed charm and it was evident everybody loved her, but Brennan had the irrational impulse of wanting to hit the woman every time she sent glances at Booth. Brennan retreated to her office, thinking she left her rationality back in Maluku and she should wait in her office until it arrived via FedEx. Brennan smiled as she entered her office, she _was_ becoming very amusing.

"Sweetie, we're all going to The Founding Fathers for lunch. Come on." Angela stood by the door, waving Brennan to get up from the couch and accompany them for lunch. Brennan declined the invitation and after several seconds of watching her friend, Angela turned and headed out for lunch.

At The Founding Fathers everybody sat and placed their food and drink orders. Booth felt out of place and asked Angela where Brennan was. The artist told him that Brennan had declined the lunch invitation. Booth discretely rose from his chair and canceled his drink and food order. He exited without anyone noticing and crossed the street to the diner.

Brennan sat on her couch with paperwork covering her coffee table. The smell of food and the sense of his presence shifted her attention to the doorway. Booth walked over to her and smiled, waving the bag of food in front of her.

"You gotta eat, Bones." He said as he pushed the stack of papers off to the floor and set the food on the table.

"Hey!" Brennan glared at him for throwing her paperwork to the floor. He handed her a can of iced tea and sat down next to her on the couch, bringing the coffee table closer to them. "What about your paperwork?"

He looked at her and smiled his charm smile again. "No paperwork. Right now it's lunch time." He ate his club sandwich with fries, which she stole, and she ate her veggie friendly sandwich. Booth told her that they were going to have to keep having sessions with Sweets in order to keep their partnership.

"Is Agent Scott working with us?" Booth told her that Anna would continue with the FBI, but he was the agent they were going to work with. Brennan felt warm inside, knowing she was remaining partners with Booth and that he was there having lunch with her instead of with the others.

The week continued and everything began to fall to its normal routine. The partners met with Sweets on Wednesday for their weekly session. The young psychologist welcomed them back and asked them if there was anything they wanted to talk about.

Her snake bite/airplane dream came into her thoughts, but Brennan decided to keep that from the shrink. He would have a field day with the dream and Brennan would rather keep it to herself until she knew what it meant for her.

After their session, Booth and Brennan walked out of the psychologist's office. "We should get together and do something for Hodgins and Angela to thank them." Booth suggested as they walked to the elevators.

"Yes, I was thinking about taking them out to dinner or something."

Anna walked by, "Hi, Dr. Brennan." She said as a courtesy without removing her eyes from Booth. "Hello, Agent Booth." Brennan wanted to smack the flirty look and smile off the agent woman. Brennan felt the irrational impulse to slap her and had a deep feeling of territoriality. Instead of allowing the smacking to begin, Brennan continued to walk towards the elevators. Booth greeted the agent and placed his hand on the small of Brennan's back to walk behind her. Brennan glanced over her shoulder to glare at the agent. Anna had seen that glare countless times and knew it was a 'he's mine' glare and wondered if those two had a relationship other than professional and friendship.

Anna did her investigation about the partners around the bureau. She was told how long those two have worked together. Were they in a sentimental relationship? Not that anyone knew, but it was obvious those two were in love with each other. Anna hadn't known the partners for a long time, but a year apart and no soon action meant that she had a chance. Anna was convinced that Brennan had no ground and Booth was available. Anna Scott was going to go for it and see if she got somewhere with Booth. In her opinion, Brennan had had lots of opportunities, wasted them and shouldn't be marking territory she herself hadn't wanted.

The end of the work week came without a new case. The lack of a case had given the partners time to settle back in. It was Friday night and the partners decided to take their case free time to treat Hodgins and Angela to dinner. "Ready, Bones?" Booth asked as she opened the door to her apartment.

"Yes." Brennan grabbed her purse from the couch and they exited the apartment. Brennan locked up and Booth placed his hand on the small of her back as they walked towards the elevators.

Booth could see from the corner of his eye that Brennan hadn't stopped watching him since they got in the SUV. He wondered if something was bothering her. Ever since they got back he noted there was something about her he couldn't quite grasp that was different. Sure, her hair was longer and her skin was a bit more 'glowy' from the island sun, but there was something about her. Seeley Booth didn't know what it was yet, but he would figure it out soon.

Brennan knew she was staring at him, but couldn't pull her eyes away from him. Since their return she found she was seeing him in a whole different light. She knew he was the same Booth, but she found she couldn't stay away. She felt new heights when they were together having lunch or simply riding to work. She knew she loved him, she had known for some time now, but she found that now it was different. Her love for him wasn't the same; it had grown in their time apart. Now that they were back she knew that the difference in her view of him was that she was _allowing_ herself to love him. She wasn't denying herself that she loved that man and she was afraid that her feelings showed in her face. She didn't know how she would tell him how her view had changed; she didn't want to hurt him.

"Bones, you there?" Booth waved his hand in her face. Brennan was brought back from her thoughts and apologized. They were at the restaurant they were going to meet with the bug man and the artist. They exited the SUV and walked to the restaurant's entrance. After a few minutes, Angela and Hodgins arrived and they were seated at their table by the hostess.

"You guys didn't have to do this." Hodgins told them as they were served their drinks. Angela agreed with her husband; telling the partners that the dinner wasn't necessary.

"Yes, we did." Booth told them. "You guys made the return easier." They all raised their glasses and made a toast to friends.

"Thanks." Hodgins and Angela thanked them for a wonderful evening and headed home. Booth drove Brennan to her place and after they had coffee he left.

Brennan tossed in bed, not being able to fall asleep. She jumped out of bed and headed to the pool.

"Perhaps a few laps will help me sleep." She told herself as she dove into the pool. After a few laps she went back to her apartment. Even after the swimming she wasn't able to fall asleep. She found she was too excited; excited that after so long she was allowing herself to acknowledge/allow her love for Booth.

She lay in bed staring up at the ceiling as her dream of being pregnant replayed in her head. It had been such a vivid dream. Her mind wondered on how things would have been if the dream had been true. If on her return she would have showed up to meet Booth with a baby in her arms. She could imagine his wide smile at seeing her and the baby. "I'm romanticizing." Brennan whispered as she shifted to lay on her side to try and catch some sleep.

The weekend went by without a case interruption. Brennan strode into the Jeffersonian early Monday morning and felt as her work schedule fell into its regular pattern. The intern of the week was Wendell and he greeted her as she walked to her office. There was still no case and Brennan worked with the intern on identifying some remains from limbo.

Booth swung by the Jeffersonian and dragged Brennan out for lunch. Brennan smiled to herself: _old habits are hard to break_. They went to the diner and had lunch. Enjoying each other's company and talking about nothing in particular.

"Sweetie, we're going to The Founding Fathers for a drink. Call Booth and meet us over there." Angela told Brennan as she was getting ready to head out of the lab at the end of the work day. "Oh, never mind. Hey, Booth!" Angela called Booth over to the office, even though she knew he was headed there anyway. She told him about the drinks at the bar and told him _and_ Brennan that they'd better be there because it was a 'friends' gathering.

"What are you doing?" Booth asked as he sat on the other side of her desk. Brennan told him she was finishing the paperwork on the limbo remains that were identified by her intern and her. "Almost done?" He asked and Brennan told him that she'd just be a few minutes.

"You can go without me." She could see he was bored.

"No, you said you'd be a few more minutes and it's been half an hour. If you don't wanna go, just say so." He shot her his charm smile. Brennan knew he wasn't going to let her work all night and rose from her chair. She put her jacket on and they left the office. Brennan wasn't really in the mood for drinks, but she could use some friend time.

Booth had to park two blocks away and the partners walked back to the bar. As they walked, Booth was debating to ask her what was going on. He sensed she was different and that she wanted to tell him something, but somehow she held herself back. He placed a hand on her shoulder, both stopping right outside of the bar.

"Bones, what's going on?" He asked, searching her eyes. "And don't tell me that it's nothing. You've been different since we came back and I feel like there's something you want to tell me. What is it?" He asked, one hand rubbing up and down her arm.

Brennan looked at him amazed at how he knew her so well. She had been debating if she should tell him, but she didn't know how he'd take it. She wouldn't be able to stand it if his answer wasn't 'yes' to them. _Should I tell him? Do I have the right to?_ As Brennan asked herself those questions, she was able to see the plea in Booth's eyes. _Tell me. What is it?_

"I love you." Booth wasn't prepared to hear those words and he was taken aback for a second or two.

"Yeah, I know. In an atta boy kinda way." Brennan saw the barriers he was lifting. He was protecting his heart and it hurt her to know he was protecting himself from her. It was going to be more complicated than she had thought. She was going to have to show him how she felt and tear those walls down because standing on the other side of those barriers gave Brennan a whole new perspective.

"Hey! What took you guys so long?" Angela pulled them both inside. The partners sat in silence compared to the others around the table who were talking and laughing. Angela, Hodgins, Wendell, Sweets and Cam sat around the table with drinks in hand. Booth smiled at Brennan and asked her what she was going to drink. She told him a beer, but she already knew she wasn't going to drink it.

Booth asked the barman for two beers. As he waited for the drinks he thought about his little conversation with Brennan out on the sidewalk. His heart had raced when he heard those three words leave her lips, but he told himself it wasn't the way he wanted her to love him. He wouldn't be able to bear the pain of giving himself hope only to find it was just a mirage. He got the drinks and headed back to the table, handing a beer to Brennan.

As Brennan looked at Booth, she mentally kicked herself for being such a coward and not correcting him in the way she meant she loved him. She wanted nothing more than to take his face in her hands, plant a kiss on his lips, and tell him that she hadn't meant it in an atta boy kind of way. As much as she wanted to do that, she restrained herself. There would be time for that and first she was going to have to_ show_ him it was true.

"Hey, why didn't you guys tell me you'd be here?" Anna's voice cut through the laughter and conversation going on in the table. She was standing between Cam and Brennan, smiling at everyone. Brennan stared at the woman, watching how she sent flirting eyes and smiles at Booth. The woman was basically climbing on Brennan to get to Booth. Brennan in a moment of sheer irrationality and jealousness elbowed the woman on the ribs.

"Sorry." Brennan murmured, not actually meaning it. Anna glared at the anthropologist, wanting nothing more than to slap the doctor. _What the hell was wrong with the genius doc?_

Angela, seated across from Brennan, witnessed the incident. Knowing Brennan well enough to know it was no accident and that the 'sorry' wasn't sincere. Thankfully for Brennan her cell phone and Booth's went off.

"We have a case; a body in Maryland." Booth said as he rose from his seat, pulling Brennan's chair back for her to get up. Anna glared at the anthropologist in outrage; she couldn't believe the doctor had elbowed her on _purpose_. Angela knew her friend had been saved by the bell. Well, saved by the cell phone beep. And Angela was going to talk with Brennan about the incident; the artist was determined to know what was going on.

"Are those two a couple?" Anna asked, thinking that maybe at the bureau she wasn't given recent information. She sat on the chair left vacant by Brennan as Cam shook her head 'no' while she took a swift drink of her beer.

"People always confuse them as a couple, but they're not." Hodgins chipped in an answer.

"Yeah, they're very protective of each other." Sweets commented and Anna nodded in understanding. Angela grinned as it hit her. Brennan was jealous of Scott's interest in Booth. Angela did a happy dance in her head, _now were getting somewhere_.

"Are you sure you can drive?" Brennan asked as they walked down the sidewalk towards the SUV.

"Yes, I didn't even drink half of my beer." Booth said in a 'you think I would drive drunk' tone. Brennan's boot heel caught in a crack on the sidewalk and she stumbled forward. "I think the drunken one is another." Booth said with a playful grin. Brennan slapped his arm playfully as he unlocked the passenger door for her. He jogged to the driver's side after closing her door and drove away.

"Okay, guys." Cam stood and slapped some bills on the table. "You should go home and get some rest. We don't know what kind of body we'll be dealing with when Brennan and Booth get back." The others nodded their agreement, leaving Anna and Sweets behind. Sweets said 'goodbye' to the agent after a few more minutes and headed home. Anna was left by herself with her thoughts about what happened with Brennan.

**Reviews will let me know your thoughts and get you faster updates:):)**


	3. Tell him

**Thanks for the reviews and alerts. As promised, fast update :)**

**Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Fox.**

"Are you coming to bed?" Hodgins called his wife, who was in the bathroom. Angela was brushing her teeth and thinking about Brennan. She was going to drag her friend off and ask her what was up. Angela walked to the bed and settled next to her Hodgie. They kissed good night and Angela rested her head on his chest. Hodgins fell asleep, waiting for what goody bugs and slime he would get to work with in the morning. Angela also closed her eyes to gain energy for the day to come.

"Ugh, I hate this phone." Booth searched for the address to the crime scene as he stopped for a light when he exited the freeway. "When I get a chance I'm going to change this phone." He took a right turn and continued the rest of their path by streets. "I see you have a similar phone to the one you had and kept your same number." Booth commeted, placing the cell phone in his suit pocket.

"Actually, it's the same phone. My bill's charged automatically from my bank account." Brennan stated in her matter of fact tone.

"Rub it in Miss Rolex." He said with grin.

The SUV came to a halt on a deserted field. Two coppers greeted them and walked them towards the body. There were techs and other police officers searching the rest of the field.

Brennan crouched next to the remains and began her superficial examination as Booth spoke with the coppers. The remains were missing the skull.

"What do we have?" Booth asked Brennan, standing off to the side.

"Pelvic bone indicates female; late teens, early twenties. The skull's missing." Brennan didn't remove her eyes from the remains as she spoke.

"Any news on the missing skull?" Booth asked one of the coppers. He said he had men searching the field. One of the copper's men came back on the radio and said he found the skull further up. After a two mile walk they found the cop that spotted the missing skull.

"Geez, Bones." Brennan crossed the ankle high creek in order to reach the other side where skull lay.

"You should let me drive back." Brennan told Booth as they walked back to the SUV. The remains were arranged to be send back to the Jeffersonian along with soil samples from where the remains lay and water samples from the creek.

"I can drive. You're the one who crouched to examine the remains." Booth shot her a 'you're more tire than I am and that's why I'm driving' glare. Brennan shook her head and sat on the back of the vehicle as she removed her boots and socks. "Here." Booth handed her a pair of white and blue stripped socks.

It was well into the night as they headed back to DC. Sometime during the drive back Brennan dozed off because she awoke when Booth parked in front of her apartment building. It was seven and Brennan was glad there wasn't much activity in her building to notice her walking in socks to the elevators.

Booth sat on the couch as Brennan went in for a quick shower before heading to the Jeffersonian. When Brennan walked back to the living room she found Booth asleep. His head lay against the couch's arm rest and he was covered with his suit jacket. His gun, in its holster, was placed on the coffee table. She smiled at the intimacy of it all. Brennan tapped his shoulder and called his name but he was sound asleep. She removed his shoes, grinning at the black socks with colorful dancing skeletons and grabbed his legs to put them on the couch. She walked to the hall leading to the rooms and grabbed a blanket from a closet.

When she returned she found Booth was now lying on his side and his jacket had fallen to the floor. He was also hugging a couch pillow. Brennan covered him with the blanket and picked up his suit jacket to fetch his cell phone. She wrote a note telling him she'd call him when they had and ID, placed his cell phone on top of the note next to his gun, watched him sleep for a few seconds, grabbed her keys and exited the apartment.

Brennan crossed the lab's entrance and found it was past eight. The others were huddled over the remains on the platform. Brennan went to her office to grab her lab coat. Cam had taken samples of flesh for a tox screen. Hodgins was already busy with the soil, water, and bug samples from the body. Angela had retreated to her office saying she'd be available when the grossness wasn't so gross. And Brennan instructed Wendell to get x-rays on the remains.

"Sweetie, we need to talk." Angela entered Brennan's office, closing the door after herself. Angela grabbed Brennan by the arm and took her to sit on the couch. The artist stood in front of Brennan with hands on hips and asked her what was going on. "I saw how you _accidentally_ elbowed agent flirty." Angela emphasized 'accidentally' with air quotes. Brennan grabbed Angela's arm and pulled her to sit down because she _really_ needed to talk with her friend.

"Oh my god!" Angela shrieked and squealed, jumping on the couch. The blinds were not drawn and Cam opened the door just enough for her head to pop in.

"Is everything alright?" The pathologist asked, eyeing a squealing and jumping Angela on the couch.

"Yes, everything's fine." Brennan said, tugging Angela's lab coat to get her to sit. The artist did so and Cam left, shaking her head and muttering that she'd rather not know.

"You love him!" Angela was giggling and bouncing on her seat. "I always knew you'd come around and see what's been there all along." Angela rose from her seat, did a happy dance and hugged her friend. "So, when are you going to tell him?" Angela's voice was filled with excitement.

"It's complicated." Brennan said and Angela's bro furrowed in question. "I really _do_ need to talk to my best friend, but we've got work to do right now." Wendell entered the office and told Brennan the x-rays were done.

"Fine," Angela said with a sigh, "work right now and girl talk after work." Angela said as she headed to her office with a skip to her walk.

"What's up with Angela?" Wendell asked as he and Brennan walked to where the remains lay. Brennan shrugged and indicated the intern it was work time.

Booth opened his eyes and found he was in Brennan's living room. He stretched and looked around, not finding Brennan. He pulled the blanket to the side, smiling because Brennan had tucked him in. He rubbed his eyes and the note on the table caught his attention.

_I'll call you when we have and ID, Bones. _

He flipped his cell phone open and saw that he didn't have any missed calls, indicating they didn't have an ID on their victim yet. Booth looked for his shoes and put them on. He folded the blanket and left it on the couch. Booth grabbed his suit jacket, cell phone and gun to head out of the apartment.

He stooped by his apartment for a shower before he went to the lab. Booth stood under the water spray, enjoying the feel of the hot water against his skin. As he lathered up, his thoughts wondered on his partner and her 'I love you'. He knew he shouldn't get his hopes up, but he couldn't help to think about how great they'd be together as a couple. By the time he was brought back from his thoughts, he found he had worked himself to half mast. Knowing he didn't have the time to release Jr, Booth switched the water to cold. He hurriedly shampooed his hair and got out of the shower. He dried with a towel as he walked back to his bedroom. He decided on jeans and his black FBI tee since the day was already halfway done.

It was lunch time and knowing Brennan, Booth knew she was at the lab. He stopped for some soup from Mamma before he went to the lab.

"Hungry?" Booth asked Brennan as he entered her office. He handed her a soup and sat next to her and dove in. "Since you didn't call me, I'm guessing there's still no ID on the victim."

"Angela couldn't get an ID off dentals." Brennan took another spoonful of soup. "She has a sketch and she's running it to see if we have a match. She'll let me know when she gets back from lunch." They continued to eat, no talking necessary.

"I'll be at the Hoover." Booth was swinging by the FBI to get some groundwork on the case done as they waited for an ID. Brennan said she'd call him as soon as they had an ID. She placed a hand on his thigh and used it for support to rise from the couch. Booth was left motionless for a moment. He cleared his throat and headed out.

As he drove to the FBI he thought about her touch. They've hugged and touched many times before, but that touch was so…intimate. It wasn't inappropriate. Booth tried to shrug it off; he was confusing things.

He was walking to his office when he crossed Anna. They spoke for a few minutes; she sent him smiles and flirty eyes. He returned a smile and she noted the muscular pecs under his t-shirt.

"Can I ask you a question?" Anna was a woman of action and she needed to know for _sure_ if Booth was available.

"Sure." Booth said.

"Are you seeing anyone?" Her directness eased a grin on his face.

"No, I'm not." His answer was as direct as her question. Before Anna could invite him out on a date, his cell phone rang. "Booth." Anna could hear it was Brennan on the line. "Okay, you got an address?" Booth nodded as he heard the answer. "I'll swing by to pick you up in a few. Bye, Bones." He flipped his phone shut and told Anna he had to go. Anna watched as he walked to the elevators, admiring his perfect ass and hating the untimely interruption before she had a chance to ask him out.

**Review please:)**


	4. Two for Booth

**Thanks for the reviews and alerts:) I'm still working on answering reviews:) thanks to my beta kaloblack for giving this a look over.**

**I'm not sure how fast I'll be able to update the next chap; I'm going for test results in a few hours, the docs think I have gallstones, so I'm not sure how it's all going to go down. Everything's going pretty fast so I'll work on the next chap and have it up as soon as I can.**

**Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Fox. **

It was 7pm by the time the partners returned to DC. Their victim was ID-ed as Chantal Martinez, 22. The partners visited her home with her parents and were able to pick up some leads. The SUV pulled in at the parking lot in Brennan's apartment building and Booth walked Brennan to her door. They found Angela waiting with a duffel bag under her arm.

"Angela?" Brennan said surprised, not remembering their girl talk meeting.

"Sorry stud muffing, but it's girl time." Angela grabbed Brennan's arm and motioned for her to open the door.

"Bye." Booth told both women. Angela kissed him on the cheek and elbowed Brennan to do the same, but Brennan stared at her friend puzzled. By the time Brennan understood what the artist was trying to say, Booth was already on the elevator.

"Sweetie, sweetie, sweetie." Angela shook her head as they entered the apartment.

"You should have been more specific." Brennan defended. They settled on the couch and Angela eyed the blanket with arched eyebrows.

"Who slept on your couch?" Angela asked suggestively. Brennan told her about Booth falling asleep on her couch.

"You should have taken him to your bedroom." Angela laughed and Brennan shook her head with a smile.

Brennan began by telling Angela about her time away at Maluku. How she found she missed Booth and the places they visited often. Brennan told Angela that the reason she was bitten by the snake in the first place was because she was too distracted with her return to DC. She was thinking about Booth and not paying attention to her surroundings at the dig.

Angela listened intently as Brennan described the dream she had, the one where she was pregnant with Booth's baby.

"Wow that was a pretty vivid dream." Angela was stunned with the descriptiveness and vividness of the dream. Brennan and Angela continued to talk about Brennan's feelings for Booth and how she's ready to tell him she loves him. Brennan explained she already tried to talk to Booth about her love, but he thought she meant it in an atta boy kinda way.

"This is so not fair. Now that you've acknowledged your feelings for him, he's in denial." Angela wanted to scream. How could he be so blind now? "What are you going to do to show him you love him for real and not just in an atta boy kinda way?"

"I want to show him, but I don't know how." Brennan toyed with the blanket, avoiding her friend's gaze.

"Sweetie, you're a genius and you can't show him how you feel?" The tone in Angela's voice was incredulous. "This is what you should do." Brennan watched as Angela grabbed a couch pillow. "You should say: 'Booth, take me on the floor.'" Angela mocked a kiss session with the pillow.

Brennan took the pillow away from Angela and swatted her with it. "I'm not saying it like that. He'll get the wrong idea." Brennan doesn't want Booth think they'll just have a one night stand. She wants/needs him to see she loves him and wants a serious relationship with him.

Angela grabbed a beer for herself and one for Brennan from the fridge. They continued to talk.

"Bren, you have to get a move on. Agent flirty's obviously interested in Booth. I mean what keeps a man from having sex with a beautiful and _available_ woman?" Angela had a point. "What? You think he doesn't have needs? He has been away at war for a year." Angela continued, knowing it was what Brennan needed to hear to hurry up and get a move on to get her man.

Instead of using the comfortable beds to sleep on, Angela and Brennan camped out in the living room. They slept in sleeping bags on the floor. Brennan tossed and turned until she sat up, running a hand through her hair. She had been dreaming about telling Booth she loved him, they kissed and when things couldn't get any better….SWASH…Anna tapped Booth on the shoulder and kissed him.

Brennan padded into the kitchen without turning the lights on. She drank water in the dark as she contemplated the possibility of Anna and Booth. _NO!_ Brennan was going to grow a set and make Booth see she was sincere in her love.

B&B

The week continued as did their investigation. Thanks to Hodgins they were able to know that the body had been refrigerated before it was dumped. The victim had worked at an ice cream distributor warehouse.

On Friday, the partners and a group of techs traveled to the warehouse. Blood was found in one of the refrigerators were the ice cream was kept. Finger prints and a nail belonging to the owner of the warehouse were also found on the refrigerator.

Saturday morning

It was Parker's weekend with Booth and the child was watching cartoons in the living room when there was a knock on the front door. The child was lost in his cartoons, but the knocking continued and the child had no choice but to get up to get the door.

When Parker opened the door he found Anna standing there. 

"Hi, I'm Anna Scott. You must be Parker." Anna had seen the picture of the boy in Booth's office and knew he was his son. "I work with your dad at the FBI and we're friends. I came by to see how he was doing." Anna gave the child a wide smile, but Parker just stared at her.

"My dad's in the shower with Bones." Anna's jaw dropped. Booth had told her he _wasn't_ seeing anyone at the moment, yet he was in the shower WITH Brennan.

"Well, I don't want to interrupt. I'll stop by some other time." Anna managed to say and hastily made her retreat. Parker shrugged and closed the door.

During their arrest of George Parsons, Chantal Martinez's murderer, the partners were met with gun fire. Booth was grazed by a bullet in the back of his right thigh and was thrown down the roof of Parsons' house. The bullet wound was superficial and he had no broken bones from the fall. Brennan was also grazed by a bullet on her left side, but kept it from Booth to not worry him.

"Booth, did you remove the gauze and tape from your thigh?" Brennan asked Booth, opening the bathroom door. His hair was wet from his shower and he was dressed in basketball shorts and a tee. He didn't answer her question and walked slowly to his bed, his body sore from the fall. He lay on the bed on his front. "Booth?" Brennan asked again.

"It's going to hurt." Booth whined, his lower lip protruding. Brennan thought he looked cute.

"Here, let me." Before Booth knew it Brennan had lowered his shorts down to his knees. The tapped gauze was on his upper thigh and Brennan began to pull at the tape.

"OUCH! It hurts, it hurts." Booth whined and sniffled. Parker entered the room and smiled at seeing his dad acting like a small child. Brennan ran her hand soothingly on the small of his back to shift his attention from what she was going to pull from his thigh. It seemed to work because Booth's attention was fixated to her touch on his back that he didn't expect the pull of the tape against his skin and hair.

"There." Brennan said triumphantly, walking to the bathroom to toss the gauze and the tape, washing her hands before returning. Booth was sniffling, but she knew he was joking. She _adjusted_ his shorts and Parker mouthed 'kiss', pointing to Booth's cheek. They both leaned at the same time and kissed Booth's cheek. Booth was surprised Brennan had done that, but he had enjoyed it.

"Can you make your Mac and Cheese? Please, Bones." Parker kneeled on the bed and shot Brennan his charm smile. Brennan agreed and held her had out to Parker so they could check the kitchen and make a list of what they'd need. Booth watched as they walked out of the room, his thought being that he loved seeing those to get along.

After a few minutes Parker came into the bedroom and lay next to Booth to tell him that he was going to the store with Bones. "Oh, I almost forgot." Parker remembered to tell his dad about the woman who had been looking for him.

"What did you tell her?" Booth asked, wondering why the child hadn't told him there was someone at the door.

"I told her you were in the shower with Bones." Booth's eyes bulged out. He imagined the face of the agent when his son said that. The child hadn't obviously noted the double meaning that could have.

"Ready?" Brennan entered the room and Parker jumped off the bed and walked over to Brennan. They left Booth alone with his thoughts. After thinking about what Anna might have thought with Parker's comment, Booth's thoughts shifted to the part of him _and_ Brennan in the shower. He smiled, imagining a shower with Bones.

They ate the Mac and Cheese, having a good time. Booth felt much better and the food was heavenly.

Booth took a nap after their lunch and woke up when it was dark. He walked into Parker's room and found his son sound asleep. He kissed his boy on the forehead and walked to the kitchen to grab a glass of water. His body felt great, he felt as good as new. He found Brennan asleep on the couch. He walked over to her and tapped her shoulder. She opened her eyes and sat up, her eyes closing again.

Booth carried her to his bed, laying her on her right side. As he pulled the covers over her body he noticed the bullet scrape on her left side, right above her hip. His fingers touched the exposed skin lightly, watching as she flinched in her sleep. He felt bad for acting like such a baby when she was hurt too. He hadn't seen the blood on her shirt, probably because it was black. He kissed her cheek and headed to the kitchen for his glass of water.

B&B

That same day Anna invited Cam out for drinks. The pathologist was the closest friend she had at the Jeffersonian. Anna told Cam that she was interested in Booth and asked her about Booth. Cam told her that Booth was a great guy and that any woman would be honored to be with him. Cam wasn't sure how to venture in and tell the agent that Booth was in love with Brennan, everyone knew.

B&B 

Two weeks passed and Brennan had yet to get Booth to believe she loved him how he loved her. They spent lots of time together, but somehow she never found the right words. She tried to kiss him once, but he unexpectedly turned his head and the kiss landed on his cheek.

A new case landed on them and they were forced to work with Anna on the case.

"I've seen this before." Cam had said as soon as the body arrived. The gouge marks on the bones had a crisscross pattern. Cam told them about the unsolved case they had and the FBI brought Anna in on the case to help with investigation. She filled them in on the previous investigation and it was going to be up to Brennan and her intern of the week, Daisy, to reexamine the old victim and the new one.

They drove out to Virginia to talk to the mother of the new victim. The woman lived in an isolated part, far away from the city. The SUV pulled up at the small two story house as light rain began to fall. Booth, Brennan and Anna walked to the front door and knocked on the door. Noting the house also served as a bed and breakfast for people stranded in the area. Although Brennan wasn't fond of the flirty agent, she had to admit the woman was good at her job; not as good of Booth of course.

An elder woman in her fifties opened the door and looked at them and shook her head in the negative. "I'm sorry, but I don't care how it is in the city. This is a family house and I won't allow any of those threesomes to happen in my house." Booth's eyes shot wide at the implication and shook his head no,no.

"No, we're not here for that. I'm Special Agent Seeley Booth from the FBI," Booth showed his badge. "and this is my partner Dr. Temperance Brennan from the Jeffersonian Institution." Anna introduced herself and showed her badge. The woman looked at all three and asked them what they wanted.

After talking to the woman they returned to the SUV. The talk didn't give them any good leads. The woman wasn't very close with the victim and that left them back at ground zero. Brennan took shot gun and Anna hopped in the back. They drove with a heavier rain falling and miles into the dirt road the car got stuck in mud. Booth got out and take a look seeing that there were two popped tires, wrapped around barbed wire besides being stuck in the mud.

"Great." Booth murmured as he hopped back inside the SUV. He took his jacket off and tried his phone, no signal. Brennan and Anna did the same, no signal. Booth was able to get through with the radio and asked for road assistance. He explained the situation and was told that due to the night and the rain, help wouldn't be there until morning. They were too far away to walk in the rain back to their victim's mother's house.

Booth stared at the ceiling wondering how he had ended up lying in between the women he loves and the agent who had given him a jealous fit because Parker told her that he had been in the shower _with _Bones. Booth had folded the back seat, giving enough room for the three of them to lie comfortably in the back of the SUV. Booth had a blanket and they were all covered with it, using their jackets as pillows. The SUV wasn't very cold and the blanket was sufficient to keep them warm.

Booth marveled that any other man would be privileged to lie in between two beautiful women, but Booth only had one thought in his head: _It's going to be a long night. _That thought was corroborated when Booth felt Anna's leg caressing his. _OH, yes. It's going to be a long night. _

**Please review:) in these painful times, reviews will make me happy:)**


	5. Brennan's the Boss

**Thanks for the support, you guys are great. Thanks to my beta kaloblack.**

**So, I don't have gallstones, but the docs think it may be an ulcer. While it's a yes or a no, here's the next chap:) hope you guys like it; grab a seat:)**

**Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Fox. **

Booth felt a hand go up his thigh and he knew exactly what the target was. He grabbed her hand before it reached his package and removed it from his thigh. Anna found Booth even hotter for playing hard to get.

Booth couldn't believe the situation he was in; the woman was _touching_ him. He suddenly remembered the case he and Bones worked with the pageant girls. Booth remembered how one of them scream 'molester, molester' at Bones. He smiled; maybe that's what he should scream. Anna's touches weren't turning him on. On the contrary, they were uncomfortable and inappropriate. If there could have been a chance for her with him, which he doubted, it was scratched when she gave him the jealous fit about him being in the shower _with_ Bones. He's worked lots of murder cases to know that obsessive people like that are never good to be with and you should get out of there as soon as you can.

Booth scooted, yet again, away from Anna and closer to Brennan. He could feel her body heat and knew that soon he'd be pinning her between the car wall and him. He smiled again; if the woman on his right, Brennan, was the one touching him, he'd be more than turned on. He'd even spread his legs wider to give her better access.

His goody thoughts of it being Brennan were interrupted when he felt Anna's foot ascending up his led. Booth inched away and heard an 'ump' from Brennan.

Oh oh, he was squishing her.

He lay on his back and before he could apologize to Brennan, without moving closer to the agent, he felt Brennan's hand grip his jewels. Booth reluctantly inched away, but not by much. He tried not to scream, but Brennan had a tight grip. She released him, and Booth massaged his babies with his right hand, moving to lie on his right side, hooking his arm around Brennan's waist and doing a 180 flip so their spots were inverted.

Booth lied on his left side now, his back pressing against the car and facing Brennan's direction. His hand was still soothing his hurt babies and he was trying not to cry. He buried his face in Brennan's jacket and the smell of her did wonders for him.

Anna was stunned, even in the dark it was visible what just happened. She wondered if Booth was into pain, because the grip Brennan gave him must have hurt. Anna shook her head in confusion; her touch would have given him pleasure not pain, yet he allowed Brennan's painful touch. Anna saw the stabbing glares Brennan was sending her way and decided to turn and face the car's wall, knowing that sleep was her best choice now. _Too bad_, she would have enjoyed touching Booth's package and she would have been _gentle_ about it.

Brennan watched as Anna turned her back to them. Brennan was feeling jealous; she had seen the outline of the woman's leg brushing up against him and the hand creeping up to touch his package. Booth had removed her hand, but he hadn't said anything. Sure, he scooted back until he crushed her, but he hadn't said anything to the woman. Brennan was mad and jealous and gripping his balls had seemed like a good way to demonstrate it, plus it helped to show the handsy agent that Booth was hers. But Brennan also felt bad, knowing he must be in pain, but smiling because he wasn't hard. He hadn't been aroused by the woman's touch and that made Brennan _very_ happy.

"I'm sorry I hurt you." Brennan whispered in Booth's ear, running her hand soothingly up and down his arm. She felt Booth nod that it was okay and she leaned to kiss him on the cheek, but his lips met hers when he removed his face from the pillow. After the kiss, she smiled and lied on her back, closing her eyes to sleep.

Booth listened to the slow rain that fell now and the light snores coming from the agent. He felt Bones near and watched her in silence. There was some moon light despite the rain and it was enough to see. Booth couldn't sleep; that kiss on the lips was keeping him awake. Reason told him that she had meant to kiss him on the cheek, but couldn't see in the dark. His gut told him to not be an idiot because that was a _real_ kiss. He saw Brennan scrunch her nose and felt her toss, her leg hitting his. He watched her until she sat up.

Brennan was breathing hard and she felt like she couldn't breathe. She kicked the blanket off her body, the movement leaving Booth without the blanket too. She dreamed again that she was with Booth and flirty agent once again kissed him. Booth was about to touch her back to sooth her when she moved to remove her bra. He gulped and brought his hand back. She tossed the bra next to Booth's jacket and ran a hand through her hair, taking a deep breath. Booth touched her arm and she looked at him.

"Here." He whispered, handing her a bottle of water.

"Thanks." She took a big gulp and handed it back to him. She lay back and felt his hand rub up and down her arm.

"Bad dream?" He asked.

"Something like that." She answered, shifting to lie on her side and face him.

Booth threaded his hand in her hair, massaging her scalp. "Is this what you do to get Parker to sleep after he's had a bad dream?" Brennan asked, closing her eyes at the amazing feeling. Booth told her that it always worked and Parker slept like a baby after. All Brennan was able to do was elicit a moan from her lips and enjoy the wonderful attention. Booth thought that was the hottest noise he'd heard from Brennan and had to shift a bit to get more comfortable.

The next morning Anna opened her eyes, staring out the window and seeing that it was no longer raining. The day was a bit grey, but it was still early. Anna rubbed her eyes, stretching and stifling a yawn. She turned and her eyes bulged out at what she saw. First, she saw Brennan's bra tossed near Booth's jacket. The owner of said bra was tangled from head to toe with Booth. Brennan's head rested on the crook of Booth's neck, their legs tangled together, and Brennan's hand was wrapped around his waist as was Booth's on her waist. They looked so perfect asleep together and Anna was stunned at the sight.

Booth felt the warmth of a body tangled with his and he smiled, knowing it was Brennan. His senses told him it was her because of the way their bodies fit together so perfectly. He tightened his grip on her and felt her hand hold him tighter. He opened his eyes and stared into her blue eyes. They smiled and said good morning, forgetting that Anna was there too. His hand drew circles on her back as they talked, having one of their moments. Her hand ran up and down his back, both snuggling close and wanting to stay like that.

Anna thought she was going to gag at the sight. She cleared her throat and the partners turned to look at her, both suddenly noticing how close they were. They released their hold on the other and Brennan moved to lay on her back. Booth crashed on top of her, their legs were still tangled. They laughed, disentangling their legs and staring into the other's eyes.

The sound of a vehicle approaching brought them out of their moment. Booth kneeled; straddling Brennan and saw it was the tow truck coming to assist them. Booth grabbed his shoes and opened a door to step out and talk to the men in the truck. Anna sent Brennan a killer glare as she got out behind Booth. Brennan wondered what the woman was pissed at and then she saw her bra lying next to Booth's jacket. Brennan made an 'oh' face and grabbed Booth's jacket and put it on, stuffing her bra in a pocket and closing the zipper. She stepped out with the others.

The workers eyed each other and then winked at Booth. Booth wanted to smack them for their bad thoughts.

An hour later, the three were on their way to DC in the SUV. They dropped Anna at the Hoover so she could get her SUV and head home. Booth drove Brennan to her place and she handed him his jacket when she exited the vehicle. She headed up to her place for a shower and he'd go to his place for a shower too; they'd meet in an hour for breakfast before he dropped her off at the lab.

Booth went straight to his bathroom as soon as he entered his apartment. As he removed his jacket he felt there was something in his pocket and he checked to see what it was. He pulled out a bra and he knew it was Brennan's. He was stunned and wondered if it was some sort of message. Shaking his head with a grin, he removed the rest of his clothing to step in the shower.

Brennan dressed and wondered how she could have forgotten about her bra. She grinned as she imagined the look on Booth's face when he found it in his jacket. She'd pay to see that face.

They had a quick breakfast at the diner before Booth dropped Brennan at the lab.

During the day, their investigation continued. Booth at the FBI following leads and Brennan with the squints at the lab looking for more useful evidence. Angela walked in Brennan's office, wanting to know what happened the previous day. Brennan told Angela what happened with Anna and what she did.

"Poor Booth." Angela told Brennan; a huge smile at the thought of Booth being molested by Anna. "You were mean. He must have been in pain." Angela also imagined her friend grabbing Booth's treasures. "But, you did well. That'll show agent handsy who's the boss of Booth." Both Angela and Brennan smiled at the comment.

B&B

The days passed and their investigation progressed. They found a common suspect in both murders and with the help of all the squints they were able to get enough to pin their murderer.

Booth showed up at the lab and looked for Brennan to celebrate the closure of the case. He found Daisy on the platform and stopped to talk with her for a few minutes. He told her it was good to see her back at the lab. Daisy told him she was glad to be back and glad to see Dr. Brennan was better. Booth looked at the intern puzzled and asked her what she meant. Daisy told Booth about the snake bite and how Brennan didn't stay in observation because she didn't want to miss her meeting with him. Booth was stunned; Brennan hadn't mentioned that last bit of info. She'd only mentioned the snake bite.

"Hey!" As Booth was talking with Daisy, Angela snuck up behind him and slapped him upside the head with a file. "What was that for?" He asked the artist.

"You need to get your head out of your ass and see what's in front of you." Angela said, slapping him upside the head again and heading to her office. Booth watched her in awe, wondering what she meant.

B&B

The partners, Cam, Sweets, Daisy and Anna were having drinks at The Founding Fathers to celebrate their success on their latest case.

"Where's Angela and Hodgins?" Booth asked, taking a swing from his beer.

"I saw them head to the Egyptian storage and I wasn't going to follow them." Cam grinned. Sweets and Daisy stole a glance at each other as a small smile tugged at their lips. Booth looked puzzled and Brennan leaned and whispered in his ear that they go there to have sex. He nodded his understanding and took another drink form his beer. Anna glared at the partners, how could they say they weren't together when it was obvious they were?

Brennan brought her car, but Booth still asked if she wanted a ride home. She told him she was meeting Angela at the diner, but she wondered if the artist would even show up. They he walked her to the diner, saying goodbye as he walked to his SUV. Daisy and Sweets stayed behind at The Founding Father to talk about them. Anna walked to her SUV, but decided to wait and have a talk with Brennan.

After half an hour, Brennan called Angela to see if she was showing up and was sent to voice mail. Brennan left her friend a message and told her that the sex better be good to have left her waiting. But her tone meant she was joking. Brennan slapped a twenty on the table and exited the diner. She walked to her car and turned when she heard footsteps behind her. She found Anna standing a few feet from her and she didn't look happy.

"What is it with you and Booth?" Anna questioned. Brennan felt the heavy alcohol breath.

"That's none of your business." Brennan didn't have to give the agent explanations. Anna waved a finger in Brennan's face and Brennan told the woman to not get in her face. Anna gave Brennan the jealous fit she had given Booth about the shower. Brennan had no idea what the woman was talking about and thought the woman had had too much to drink. Anna continued with her rant about Brennan getting in the way. If she wasn't going to be with Booth, she should make up her mind and let him be with someone else. Anna took a step forward and told Brennan that she was interested in Booth and she wasn't giving up. The woman raised her hand at Brennan and Brennan took the woman's arm to twist it behind her back. The agent went down on her knees and Brennan released her.

Booth was in the shower, enjoying the hot water against his skin. He turned the water off when he heard incessant knocking on his front door. He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist as he hastily walked to the door. "Wait up!" He called, annoyed at the loud knocking. He looked through his peep hole and saw it was Brennan. He opened the door and before he could ask her what was up, she tapped his chest with a finger.

"When were we in the shower?" She asked, gritting her teeth and forcing Booth to back up to his couch. Brennan told him about the jealous fit Anna gave her and Booth wasn't sure how to answer Brennan. She looked really pissed; he hadn't seen her like that since their first case together when he grabbed her arm forcefully. She looked like she'd kill anyone who didn't go along with her way at the moment. She pushed him to sit on the couch and he did so. He stared at her and listened as she went on telling him that she had had it. Why was he so blind? Why was he in denial? He stared at her and wondered what she was talking about.

Brennan straddled his thighs, cupping his face in her hands. "I love you and it's not in an atta boy kinda way." She took his lips in a passionate kiss. Her tongue invaded his mouth, tangling with his and turning the kiss hotter and desperate. When they broke their kiss, Brennan took one of his hands and placed it on her chest over her heart. She was going to show him in terms he would understand and not confuse things. She told him that she's learned a lot about love from him and that she really _does_ love him. Booth looked at her stunned, unable to speak. Brennan kissed him again, her hands tangling in his hair. "I love you and when you stop being in denial, we'll talk." Booth watched as she walked out the door, living him sitting there.

Brennan stripped her clothing as she walked to her bedroom, thinking that a shower would be great. She stood under the water spray, thinking about what happened at Booth's place. She hoped she didn't ruin things, but she couldn't hide her feelings anymore.

Booth knocked on Brennan's door, but no one answered. After she left it had taken him less than a minute to realize what happened was real. He changed quickly and ran out after her. She was already gone, but he knew she would be heading to her place. When there was no answer, he used his emergency key because it _was_ an emergency. He closed the door after himself and followed the trail of clothing to Brennan's bedroom. He could hear the shower as he entered her bedroom. In any other circumstances he would have waited for her to come out, but he couldn't wait.

Brennan finished lathering up and rinsed off. She sensed movement in the bathroom and saw a shadow cross towards her. A hand landed on the shower curtain and the hand moved to pull the curtain to the side, Brennan grabbed the hand. She flipped the man inside the shower. She was ready in her stance when she saw the man was Booth. He was lying on his back on the shower floor, wet and looking utterly delicious.

**Please, please review:) to get the next chap asap:)**


	6. Together

**Thanks for the reviews and alerts:) your support keeps the story going:) hugs to my beta kaloblack for giving this a look over. So yeah, fast updates because you guys are great with reviews and stuff and because I'm not allowed to do anything at home right now, hehehe:D**

**Okay, so I've left you guys with cliffhangers for the past two chaps, but not this one:)**

**Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Fox. **

"Sorry. I didn't know it was you, Booth." Brennan turned and fumbled to shut the water off. Booth sat up and rubbed his head with his right hand. When he looked up, Brennan turned around and her sex was in front of his face. Brennan felt Booth's arms wrap around her legs and pulled her to sit on his lap. She did so, crossing her legs behind his back and pressing her body close to his; their eyes locking.

"You can't kiss me, tell me you love me and then leave." He grinned, his arms wrapping around her waist and pressing her closer. They shared a kiss that was long, loving and exploratory. Brennan ran her hands on his face after they broke their kiss, a huge smile on her face.

"I was afraid I'd ruin things..." He placed a finger on her lips to keep her from continuing.

"No, you didn't." They stared at each other before hugging. Brennan giggled and Booth chuckled; he'd never heard her giggle. "What?" He asked, pulling back to look at her.

"Is that your gun?" She teased, rotating her hips for emphasis.

He groaned, "No." His voice husky as his hands ran up and down her bare, wet back. They stayed there for a few minutes just looking at each other, enjoying their proximity. "Can we get out of here?" He asked, smiling sheepishly. "My butt is wet." Brennan laughed and stood, extending her hand to help him up.

Brennan wrapped a towel around her body as Booth stripped his wet clothes; even his boxers were wet. He wrapped a towel around his waist and walked with her to her bedroom. He pushed her on the bed, falling on top of her.

"First, we need to talk, baby." He told her, kissing her lips softly.

"Don't call me baby." She said.

Booth chuckled, "Baby." He whispered in her ear, content at the way her chest rose with his whisper. He rolled them on their sides. "I was an idiot and refused to hear and see what you were trying to tell and show me." He kissed her again, his hand landing on her hip. "Tell me. I'm listening." He scooted closer, chest pressed against chest.

Brennan told him about her time in Maluku and how she found herself constantly wondering if he was okay. She told him about the dream.

"Wow, that was one vivid dream." He said, running a hand through her hair. He smiled imagining what it would have been like to have seen Brennan carrying _their_ baby when he met her at the reflecting pool. "A baby." He said, shifting to lay on his back and pulling her on top of him. "That would have been a very original and special souvenir." He chuckle, her smile widening. He allowed her to continue. She told him how she struggled when she was back in DC. How she wanted to tell him but didn't know how. And when she tried to tell him, he had thought it was in an atta boy kinda way.

"I tried to show you, but I didn't know how." She admitted, her hand drawing light circles on his chest.

"But you did show me. I was the one who denied what was there." Booth's words brought her eyes to his.

"Well, the 'I love you' was the obvious way." He started, his hands threading in her hair. "The little touches, covering me with a blanket, the kisses, taking care of me when I was sick, loving Parker." He listed as her hands ran through his hair too. "It was all there, but I refused to believe it because I didn't want to give myself false hopes." He kissed her again, one hand roaming her back. "But you know what said 'I love you' real loud and clear?" Brennan stared at him puzzled. He told her he knew about her not staying for observation because she didn't want to miss their return meeting.

"Who told you that?" She asked, although she suspected it was Daisy who told him. His shrug told her it had been the intern. He flipped them again so he could lay on top.

"I'm sorry we wasted time because I was too stupid to see what was in front of me." Brennan told him he wasn't stupid, that she understood he was protecting himself. They continued to kiss and caress each other, finding comfort in the other's arms.

"I love you." They said at the same time before drifting off to sleep.

Morning came and Brennan found she was in the arms of Booth. Her head rested on his chest and she didn't want to get up. She didn't feel like she was losing her independence, she felt loved and as irrational as it seemed, complete.

Continuous knocking on her front door made her rise from the bed. Brennan padded to the door and looked through the peephole; Booth always insisted she do that. She saw it was Hodgins.

"Is there something wrong, Hodgins?" Brennan asked after opening the door and wondering why the bug man was knocking so early at her door on a Saturday.

"Oh, Dr. B!" Hodgins shifted his gaze to the floor when he saw Brennan was wrapped in only a towel. He hadn't expected she'd open the door in a towel. "Hehpm." He cleared his throat and spoke hastily. "Ange sent me to tell you we're having a barbecue to celebrate the success of the case. She said to bring swimwear and not to be late." Hodgins walked away and Brennan closed the door. Shaking her head at the embarrassment of the bug man and wondering why Angela didn't show up herself. _She's up to something._ Brennan thought.

Brennan walked to her bedroom and found Booth stretching. He said good morning and she said it back. Brennan had just settled on the bed next to him when they heard his phone ring. "Ugh, that's the second time it rings." He reluctantly rose from the bed and went to the bathroom to fetch his phone from his jeans.

Booth saw the screen on his phone was half black; the water had messed up his phone. He was able to read 'Ang'. It was enough for him to know it was Angela calling.

"Hello, Angela." He pressed speaker and settled next to Brennan on the bed, her back pressing against his chest as he wrapped his arm around her.

"Booth, I've been knocking on your door. Open up." Angela's voice flooded from the phone.

"I'm not at my place. I had to settle something." Booth bit Brennan's shoulder lightly.

"Well, there's a barbecue at my place. Bring swimwear. Be there or I'll hunt you down." Angela let out a chuckle, but the partners both knew she'd do it. Booth told her he'd be there and hung up.

"You owe me a new phone." Booth told Brennan, swinging his leg over hers.

"You didn't like the phone in the first place." Brennan shrugged.

Brennan dressed in shorts and a loose tee, but Booth knew she was wearing her bikini under that. She filled a shoulder bag with extra clothes and dumped her purse in there too. They exited her apartment, grabbed a quick breakfast at the diner, stopped by the grocery store to get a few things for the barbecue, and stopped to get a new phone for Booth before they went to Booth's place so he could get his swimwear.

B&B

Angela's smile was wide when she saw the partners arrive together. She had been disappointed when Hodgins hadn't brought Brennan with him and when she didn't find Booth at his place. But seeing them arriving together gave her hope.

"Hi, Booth." Angela winked at him as he walked to leave the bags of food on the table next to Hodgins' grill. Booth was impressed; he'd actually expected the servants to cook their food.

"Hi, sweetie." Angela hugged her friend. "I'm sorry about yesterday." Angela had a huge grin on her face and Brennan didn't need to be told to know what it meant. Brennan's eyes caught on Anna wearing an almost cover nothing bikini. "Sorry," Angela said, catching Brennan's target. "she was with Cam when I called." Brennan told her it was fine with her.

Cam was sitting on a chair near the grill, Michelle had brought her boyfriend and they were busy playing with a ball in the pool. Sweets and Daisy were seated near the pool, very close together and talking.

"Looks like those two are working things out." Hodgins commented and Booth nodded. Everyone was already in their swimwear. Booth removed his shirt and kicked his flip flops to the side; he was now ready in his blue swim trunks.

Angela wolf whistled at him and Hodgins sent her a glare. "Oh, I love you, baby." She walked behind him and wrapped her arms around him; kissing his shoulder and making Hodgins relax, although he knew Angela loved him.

"Looking good, Dr. B." Hodgins said when Brennan removed her t-shirt and shorts, standing in a black two piece bikini. Angela playfully slapped her husband's shoulder and told him to cook.

"Food's ready." Hodgins announced. Cam was about to rise from her chair to call her daughter and boyfriend over.

"I'll call them." Brennan offered and Cam thankfully took her plate of food. It was good to relax.

"Food's ready." Brennan called at the young couple from the side of the pool. The two watched as Booth creped behind Brennan and Booth motioned them to be quiet.

"Ahhh!" *Splash* The two swam to the surface, laughing and slapping water at each other. Anna watched them in silence. There was something different about those two and she was going to figure it out. Angela caught the same thing, but she saw the glint in their eyes. Angela knew her friend had said 'I love you'. Those two were together! Angela tried not to squeal and took a drink of her beer to keep from doing so. _Way to go, Bren!_

B&B

After the get together the partners returned to Booth's apartment. They had showered at Hodgins' and Angela's place. Booth removed his jeans and settled on the bed in only boxer briefs and a t-shirt. Brennan settled next to him wearing a t-shirt and shorts. She rested her head on his chest, her left hand going under his t-shirt to caress his abs, half her hand under the waistband of his underwear. His hand went under her tee to caress her back.

Booth had his eyes closed, his legs spread wide. Brennan heard him groan. "If you keep that up, there'll be a mess in my boxers." His voice was husky, seductive. She looked at him and found him staring at her. She smiled and kissed him, asking him if he needed a rub. Her teeth graced his jaw as he spoke, "I don't know. Last time you weren't very gentle." They both chuckled remembering Brennan's mistreat of his treasures. She straddled his thighs and leaned to kiss him. They were lost in their kisses and touches when they heard knocking on his door.

"Ignore it." He said breathlessly as he helped her discard his shirt. They resumed their kissing, but the knocking continued.

"Pizza delivery!" They heard.

"I didn't order pizza." Booth said. They both rose from the bed and padded to the front door. Brennan looked through the peephole. Booth stood behind Brennan and she opened the door. "We didn't order pizza." Booth told the teenage boy holding a box of pizza.

"This is the address and it's already paid for." The teen handed them the pizza box and left. The partners eyed each other and closed the door.

Brennan set the pizza box on the coffee table and opened the box. The partners stared at the pizza and the message it had spelled out with the pepperoni pieces in the middle: **I know. **

"What the fudge?" Booth mused. Brennan's cell phone rang and the name flashed as unknown. Brennan pressed speaker and they listened.

"I know you guys aren't just partners now. I'm so happy for you guys!" The squeal was loud and Brennan groaned.

"Angela, this isn't funny!" The partners told her in unison.

"Aww, it's so cute when you guys do that." She laughed and told them to enjoy their pizza. "Oh, and sweetie? You're gonna have to spill the details." Angela disconnected and Brennan tossed her phone on the coffee table.

"I think Angela's watched way too many suspense movies." Booth hugged Brennan, both breathing easily now that they knew it was Angela. They were on creep alert for a second there.

The pizza box lied half empty on the coffee table with two empty beer bottles on the side. Booth sat on the couch with his legs in a v shape and Brennan sat between them. It was dark now and the light coming from the TV was the only thing illuminating the room. Booth felt the soft breaths from Brennan and wrapped his arms around her waist, his hands resting on her abdomen. He kissed the top of her head and sighed, content with just sitting there and holding his Bones.

Brennan shifted and looked at him over her shoulder, rubbing her eyes. "You shouldn't sleep on the couch." Brennan turned to face him. He nodded and kissed her. They walked to his bedroom and settled on the bed. Booth was still in only boxer briefs and Brennan rested her head on his bare chest.

Booth felt Brennan kiss her way up his chest to his neck as her hand wondered under the waistband of his underwear. "Bones." He moaned as her hand and kisses made him rise to attention. He flipped them, his hands working to discard her shirt and bra.

He kissed every inch of skin revealed to him. Her fingers tunneling in his hair as he reached her breasts.

He continued south until he reached her shorts. He hooked his fingers on the shorts, pulling them down along with her panties. He kissed his way down one leg and kissed his way up the other.

His breath was hot on her core and Brennan gripped the sheets in anticipation. His tongue worked, sending the most delicious feelings through her body. Her hips bucked forward, pressing against his face, desperate for more.

Booth kissed his way up to her mouth as her breathing returned to normal. Brennan pulled his mouth to hers, kissing him and showing him the wonders he'd given her with that orgasm.

She flipped them on the bed, kissing her way down his chest and abs. She pulled at his boxer briefs with her teeth before pulling them down his legs. She took him in her mouth, swirling her tongue around the head.

He pulled her back up, not wanting the night to be over just yet. They kissed and he flipped them to be on top again. His hands went up and down her sides as her hands held him closer. She ground her hips against his and told him she needed him.

Booth reached for his nightstand drawer to grab a condom and ended up falling off the bed. "Booth?" Brennan reached for the bedside lamp and turned it on. He smiled at her and rose from the floor. He opened the top drawer on his nightstand and pulled out a condom. He told her that even though they loved each other and a baby was something they would both love, it didn't hurt to wait until they were ready.

He entered her slowly, kissing her lips the whole time.

His thrusts were slow at first, but as soon as she wrapped her legs around his waist and nipped his neck, his thrusts picked up pace.

They flipped on the bed again, Brennan straddling him. He thrust upward to meet her movements, both crying out in pleasure as they reached their high.

Brennan collapsed on top of him, his arms holding her tight. Booth brushed her damp hair off her face and kissed her cheeks. "I love you and it's good to finally be like this." Booth spoke as she ran her hands through his hair. She nodded her agreement, taking his lips in another kiss.

**So, what'd you guys think? Glad I didn't leave it at a cliffhanger when they were about to hit the sheets:):)**


	7. Conspiracy Alert

**Thanks for the reviews and alerts:) thanks to my beta kaloblack for the help:) So, it took me a little longer to get this chapter out but now I know how to continue with our story:)**

**Did I mention how hard it is to go without consuming milk or anything that contains milk? Man, it's hard and frustrating. So, while I was chopping veggies for my veggie soup (yeah, that's what I had for lunch yest while everyone else had tacos with hot sauce:( and then they drank Horchata and I was stuck with Strawberry coolaid) I thought of a new fic. It's an AU (Bones of course) and it's titled 'Second Chance'. So give it a look over if you're interested.**

**Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Fox. **

Booth opened his eyes briefly before squinting them. The sun's rays were heavy through the blinds and Booth buried his face in the crook of Brennan's neck. They were tangled from head to toe, her hand resting on his hip. He smiled, pulling his head back and adjusting his eyes to the light in the room. He looked over at the nightstand and saw it was past one in the afternoon. Booth wasn't surprised it was so late; their lovemaking rounds stopped well after sunrise.

Booth carefully disentangled himself from Brennan. He walked in the nude to his kitchen and started the coffee. As he waited for the coffee to be ready, Booth threw the empty beer bottles away. He put the leftover pizza in a container and put it in the fridge; setting the empty pizza box next to the trash can in his kitchen.

After his coffee, Booth went in for a shower. He lathered up, thinking about the events of the previous two days. He was glad his Bones _hadn't_ given up and that now they were together.

Booth padded to his bedroom as he dried himself with a towel. He smiled as he saw that Brennan was still asleep. He threw on a pair of boxers and an undershirt. He was buttoning his jeans when he heard Brennan moan and turn to lay on her front.

Smiling, Booth kneeled on the bed next to her and kissed his way up her back. He whispered her name in her ear and nibbled on her neck, but Brennan just let out a sleepy moan and didn't wake. He kissed her cheek and decided to let her sleep until she wanted to.

Booth grabbed the discarded clothes on his bedroom floor and tossed it in the hamper. He grabbed some soap, fabric softener, and bleach for the whites and headed down to the laundry room to throw in a few loads of his common wear.

"Looking good." Booth crossed his neighbor Sally heading out of the laundry room. After her comment, they smiled at each other and headed their separate ways. Booth saw Sally every now and then when he visited the laundry room. Nice girl, in her late twenties, had a kid Parker's age.

Brennan stretched and patted the bed searching for Booth, opening her eyes when she didn't feel him on the bed. When she looked at the time she saw it was close to three in the afternoon. A knowing smile spread on her face as she remembered how late they had fallen asleep; or early depending on how one looked at it.

Brennan searched the apartment for Booth but didn't find him, deciding for a shower. During her time in the shower she marveled at how easy it was to go around Booth's place like if it were her own.

After dressing in the extra pair of clothes she had in her shoulder bag, she walked to the living room just when Booth entered the apartment.

"Hey, you're finally up." Booth kissed her, setting the hamper down to wrap his arms around her.

After about ten minutes, together they folded all the clothes. Booth took the pile of tees and jeans and Brennan took the pile of underwear, socks and undershirts. As Booth put the tees and jeans in their designated place in the closet, Brennan opened his underwear drawer. After setting the items inside, her lips curved into a smile when she saw her bra lying there next to his socks.

"I remember this." Brennan waved the garment in his face. He blushed a bit and said it was in his jacket pocket.

"What was I supposed to do?" He shrugged and pulled her in for a kiss, throwing the garment on the bed. "Food?" He asked and she agreed. They prepared themselves a fast meal and spend the rest of their free day loving each other.

B&B

On Monday as soon as Angela saw Brennan she bombarded her with questions.

Brennan was trying, key word here is trying, to identify a set of remains from limbo. Angela was at her side asking, begging her friend to tell her how it happened. How she got together with Booth. Brennan really wanted to get some work done, so she turned to her friend and gave her a brief account of the events that lead to the beginning of her relationship with Booth. Brennan turned back to her remains, telling her friend they would have lunch together and have an actual conversation. It took Angela a few squealing seconds to take it all in before hugging her friend and agreeing.

Angela sat in her office. She'd left Brennan alone before she annoyed her friend to the point of no return. She looked at the time and tried to stare the time into moving faster. When that didn't work, she went in search of something to keep her busy until lunch time.

B&B

Booth sat in his office, working diligently on his stack of paperwork. He had a huge smile on his face and he didn't want to remove the smile from his face. Every couple of minutes he was distracted by his thoughts of his weekend with Brennan. He shook his head out of it and hurried to finish up his work.

Booth took a small break to grab a coffee and bread. Booth was punching the vending machine to release his coffee cake when Anna entered the room. "Yes!" Booth exclaimed as he grabbed his cake and coffee to head back to his office.

"Hi, Booth." Anna greeted him how his friends did. Booth eyed her suspiciously, taking in her lack of the use of 'Agent'.

"Agent Scott." Booth told her, making his way towards his office. Anna stared after him. There was something different about him and she suspected a certain Forensic Anthropologist had something to do with it.

B&B

Booth took off to the Jeffersonian, takeout in hand to have lunch with Brennan. He didn't tell her he was on his way to the lab. He wanted to surprise her, but he was the one surprised to not find her. He waited for her and dug into his food after a few minutes.

Brennan entered her office and the smell of takeout filled her senses. She turned and found Booth sitting on her couch. He told her he had wanted to surprise her with lunch, but ended up eating without her. Brennan sat next to him on the couch and told him she had gone out to lunch with Angela.

"I have to go back to the office." Booth kissed her sweetly before heading out of the office.

B&B 

The days passed and the partners' new relationship as a couple flowed with ease. Sweets had eyed them suspiciously during their weekly session, but remained quiet. He jotted his observations down on his note pad. The partners were sure that soon they would hear something from the boy shrink, but were glad they didn't have to hear it yet.

Anna was hot on the trail of the two. She was sure those two were romantically involved; there was no doubt in her mind anymore. Anna decided to go on a hunt and catch the two. If she couldn't have Booth, then Brennan wouldn't either. Even if they didn't break up, Anna had the consolation that their partnership would be dissolved. But she needed the hard evidence before she let the FBI know.

B&B

Hodgins, the ever conspiracy theorist, knew something was up with Agent Scott. Her constant drop by's by the lab, saying she was there to see Cam were suspicious. And the way the agent tried to get information out of the interns and even himself was odd.

Hodgins knew information seeking mode when he saw it. The agent didn't fool him and it took him less than a week to figure out what Anna was doing. The woman was trying to break up their team. The woman's target was the partners; it was obvious they were the center. Hodgins wasn't going to let that happen.

As Hodgins worked in his station he caught the glimpse of conversation Cam was having with Anna via cell phone. He heard that the agent was stopping by to have lunch with Cam and a sudden idea crossed his mind. Something that would teach the agent to not mess with any of the squints; mess with one and you mess with all.

Cam stood in the platform, waiting for Anna.

"Perfect." Hodgins breathed, taking in that everything seemed to go as planned. He saw his target enter the lab and walk towards Cam on the platform. The woman stood at the bottom of the steps talking with the pathologist. "Damn, get up there." Hodgins needed Anna to step on the platform. He hadn't planed for the delay in executing his plan.

Booth and Brennan strode into the lab, happy and in love. They had lunch together and he was going to spend a few extra minutes with his Bones in her office before heading over to the Hoover.

Booth and Brennan were immersed in their conversation and stood under Hodgins. Hodgins staked out the perfect moment for when the agent steeped up the platform to drop the bucket of slime on her. _That'll teach her._ In his observation of his target, Hodgins missed the flaw in his plan. One of the wires supporting the suspended bucket snapped, sending the bucket swinging towards the partners standing below the walkway in which Hodgins hid.

The bucket graced the side of Brennan's face and she instantly lost her balance. Booth crouched next to Brennan and tried to examine her face, but her hands were covering her face from him. Hodgins hands burned as the wire slipped form his hands, trying to pull at the wire before it impacted with Booth on the down swing. Before he could yell 'watch out', a scream of pain left Booth's lips. Hodgins looked down and saw that Booth was lying on his front; the bucket had hit him in the back. Even from up there Hodgins could see the black bruise forming on the side of Brennan's face, near right her eye.

Cam and Anna made their way over to the partners with security guards nearing too. Concern and astonishment was plastered on the faces of the nearing crowd. Hodgins quickly made his way to the partners. As he walked down the stairs towards the main floor of the lab, Hodgins thought about how wrong things went. In his mind Hodgins replayed how smoothly things were supposed to go. As he steeped on the main floor, his eyes caught the reprimanding eyes of his wife Angela. _Busted. He was so buted. _

**OOPs, for Hodgins. If there's any confusion, Hodgins was on the walkway they have over the lab. I don't know what it's called, but they have their coffee and stuff there too. **

**Reviews will get you the next chap fast:) Yes, it will. This one took long because I was stuck on how to explain where the story was headed.**


	8. Two Squints Unite

**Thanks for the reviews and alerts:) thanks to my beta kaloblack for her wonderful work. **

**To jsboneslover ( ), thanks for the advice. I totally get what you mean, yeah I gotta build up to regular food with time and the whole oriental food thing will come in handy, thanks:)**

**Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Fox.**

Hodgins sat on a chair in the hospital's waiting room. He stared at his bandaged hands because he couldn't bear to look at the others. Angela hadn't said a word to him yet, but he knew they would talk when they went home. Cam had reprimanded him and told him that he should be more careful with his experiments. Hodgins didn't correct her error that he was conducting an experiment. He stood there like a big boy and listened to what Cam had to say. The indignant looks Anna sent his way didn't go unnoticed by the bug man.

What infuriated him the most was that his plan had back fired and hurt the ones he was supposed to protect. His head snapped up when he heard footsteps approaching. He cringed when he saw the gauze on the right side of Brennan's face. Angela stood and walked to her friend.

"I just want you to know that what happened was an accident. That being said, slug him." Angela stepped aside for Brennan to have access to the bug man. Brennan was concerned about Booth's condition, with his back injury and all. She was going to have a talk with Hodgins, but seeing his bandaged hands and being in a hospital told her it wasn't the most apropos time to do so.

"I will have a talk with Hodgins, but not here." Brennan sent Hodgins a 'we'll talk about it in my office' look and Hodgins nodded his head in understanding. A nurse came over to the group and escorted Brennan to Booth's room.

Brennan entered Booth's room and he instantly shot her a smile.

"Thank you." Brennan told the nurse that so often saw them there.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Booth asked and Brennan laughed lightly.

"I'm fine. You're the one that's hurt. How are you feeling?" Brennan asked, her hand resting on his cheek.

"I'm fine." Booth shrugged the pain off; although he knew as soon as the injection's effect passed, he'd be in a hell lot of pain.

"Really?" Brennan arched an eyebrow and Booth just smiled wide.

"The nurse told me the doctor's just waiting on your x-rays. She says you might even go home tonight." Booth smiled at the good news. They were lost in their moment when they heard a dispute out on the hall. Brennan went to check it out and stopped right outside the door of Booth's room.

Anna was arguing with the nurse for not letting her see Booth.

"No visitors." The nurse repeated.

"But you let _her_ see him." Anna argued, referring to Brennan.

"Look, I've worked here for over ten years. Those two are regulars and everyone knows how protective they are of each other. A whole army wouldn't keep those two apart. Plus, it's obvious she's _his_ woman. So, shoo. Let's go." Anna looked insulted as the nurse ushered her away. Brennan smiled smugly. _That's right, I'm his woman._ Brennan said to herself. Brennan made the mental note to send some flowers to the nurse.

"What was that all about?" Booth asked as Brennan entered the room.

"A crazed woman, but don't worry the nurse took care of it." Brennan walked towards the bed.

"Can you pass me the pudding?" Booth pouted, his hand millimeters away from the delicious pudding. Brennan shook her head with a smile as she opened the pudding for him.

"How did you even get pudding?" Brennan handed him the pudding as Booth licked his lips, eyeing the white dessert.

"I said 'please' to the nurse and gave her my charm smile." Booth said, taking a spoonful of pudding.

"Hmm, you're not sick at all." Brennan joked, placing her hand on his upper thigh over the sheets.

"Woah, Bones." Booth joked as he had another spoonful of pudding. Brennan leaned forward and placed a soft, long kiss on his lips.

"Mmmm, you taste like pudding." Brennan said against his lips. They shared another sweet kiss before Booth fed her a spoonful of pudding.

B&B

Hodgins exited the bathroom and found his wife talking on the phone. She was wearing short shorts and a tank top and he guessed she was talking to Brennan. Hodgins sat on the edge of the bed and waited for his wife to finish up her conversation.

Angela stood in front of her husband when she was done with her conversation. "Brennan says that Booth will be on bed rest for the remainder of the week. The pain will decrease as the days pass, but other than that he'll be fine." Hodgins let out a sigh of relief. "Now, you're going to tell me what's going on or you'll sleep on the couch."

Hodgins snorted, "There are other rooms…" he stopped when he saw the killer glare his wife shot him. "I mean, sit, babe." He patted the bed for her and told her about Agent Scott.

"And I thought I was the only one who smelled something funny about that agent." Angela spoke. "But she hasn't approached me with questions."

"Of course not, you're Dr. B's best friend." Hodgins explained what he had tried to do and that it had back fired when one of the wires snapped. They talked and decided to join forces to put a stop to the hateful agent. They went to bed and Angela decided that she would work on an effective plan to shoo away the agent.

B&B

Brennan drove to her place to grab clothes for work and for sleep. She was going to spend the next days at Booth's place. She tossed her clothes in the back seat of Booth's SUV and drove to get his prescription filled. The effects of the shot they gave Booth at the hospital were fading and he felt the pain resurging full force.

Brennan helped Booth to his bed after he took his vicodin. She had put her clothes in his closet and he had smiled, thinking that she was already invading his closet space; not that he minded.

"Does it hurt?" Booth asked as Brennan leaned over him to place a soft kiss on his lips. Brennan didn't have the gauze on anymore, but Booth could see the shiny ointment she put on.

"No." Brennan answered, setting Booth's medicine, water and cell phone on his nightstand for his easy reach. Booth lightly traced his finger around the bruise on her face near her right eye and she flinched.

"Liar." Booth teased. Brennan rose to leave and Booth pulled her arm to stay. "Don't sleep on the couch." He pouted.

"I don't want the movements in my sleep to cause you pain." Brennan kissed him on the cheek and told him she'd just be down the hall and to call if he needed anything.

Brennan lied on the couch wide awake. She hadn't fallen asleep just in case he needed her help. She had left the hall light on and a shadow caught her attention. Booth's groans of pain flooded down the hall and Brennan quickly rose from the couch.

She found Booth entering the hall bathroom and helped him. Booth braced his left hand on the sink to help his balance. Brennan stood behind him and wrapped her right arm around him, above his girdle. Booth tugged at his shorts and boxers without much success. Brennan helped him lower the garments enough for him to do his business.

"Was that embarrassing or what?" Booth teased as Brennan helped steady him so he could was his hands.

"No, that was not embarrassing." Brennan answered, placing a kiss on his neck. She walked him back to the room and helped him settle on the bed. It was time for Booth's pain medication again.

"Stay." Booth intertwined his fingers with hers. Brennan knew she was beat and carefully settled on the bed next to him. She kissed him on the cheek and they both fell asleep.

"Booth?" Brennan ran her hand through Booth's hair. Booth opened his eyes and found Brennan in her work clothes, speaking to him. "I'm going to the lab. Don't take your support belt off and take your vicodin. I made you something to eat; it's served on the kitchen table." Brennan gave him instructions and he nodded in agreement. "Call me if you need anything. Keep the cell phone with you. If I call you and you don't answer within the first three rings, I'll be here in less than ten minutes." Brennan warned, helping him out of the bed to walk him to the bathroom and then take him to the kitchen to eat before she left.

"Are you going to use the sirens in the SUV?" Booth asked and the smile on her face told him she would.

Brennan left for work at the lab, leaving Booth comfortably on the couch with his medicine, phone and remote control handy.

During her work day Brennan called Booth constantly and he always answered on the first ring. Brennan smiled, knowing he took her seriously when she told him she'd be there fast if he didn't answer.

At lunch time there was a knock on Booth's door. He knew it wasn't Brennan because she had called and told him she wasn't taking a break for lunch; she wanted to finish her work and return to Booth as soon as she could. It wasn't her usual style to blow off work as soon as she was done with the day's work, but with Booth everything was different.

When he peeked through the peephole, Booth saw it was Hodgins at the door.

Booth sat on the couch and Hodgins sat across from him, setting the white paper bag on the coffee table between them. Hodgins apologized to Booth and told him it had been an accident. Booth wasn't really pissed at the bug man at the moment, the medicine and the bandages on Hodgins' hands helped ease his anger. Booth could tell the man had tried to prevent the accident and Booth was grateful for it. Those wire burns on the bug man's hands were probably the reason Booth wasn't left paralyzed.

"Is that apple pie I smell?" Booth asked after several long minutes of conversation.

"Yes, it's from the diner." Hodgins took the pie out of the bag and handed it to the lip-licking Booth. Yeah, their friendship would get past the incident.

B&B

Brennan was able to leave the lab at four. She stopped by the grocery store and bought a few things to make something for Booth to eat. She brought her paperwork with her so she wouldn't have to go in to the lab the next day.

Brennan set the grocery bags on the kitchen table along with her purse and paperwork. She heard the noise of the TV playing in the living room and walked over there, removing her jacket in the process.

"Booth!" Brennan chastised when she saw him laying on the floor with his head on a pillow and watching TV. She asked him what he was doing on the floor and in response he raised both arms towards her. Brennan took his hands and he pulled her down. Brennan broke her fall with her knees and arms on either side of his body. "Booth!" Brennan scolded; she could have fallen on him and hurt him.

They shared a light kiss, "You just took your vicodin?" He nodded. Brennan moved to stand, but Booth told her to stay and watch cartoons with him. Brennan grabbed a pillow from the couch and mimicked Booth's positiong on the floor.

B&B

The days passed and everyone healed satisfactorily from Hodgins' back fired plan.

Angela and Hodgins were on the look out to get a hold of Anna when she stepped in their territory, but the woman hadn't showed up at the lab until today.

Angela approached the woman and told her without any babble that she didn't like what she was doing and that she should back off. No one messed with one squint; they messed with all. Angela told the woman that she didn't mind playing rough if the agent didn't back down. Hodgins chirped in and added that he had lots of money and influence and he could end her career in a snap. He didn't like to use his family name and money for things like that, but sometimes it had to be done to get certain people to back off.

Anna told them that she had nothing to lose and everything to gain. She didn't mind that they knew what she was up to because she still had the support of the boss at the Jeffersonian, Cam. The woman turned and walked away from the two.

Angela lunged forward and Hodgins grabbed her before she killed the agent. He told her that he didn't want to visit her in jail and that they should be smarted than the agent. They were standing in front of Angela's office and continued to talk. They were going to have to think of something good to get rid of the agent before she raised havoc for the partners.

Clark passed by, muttering something about what happened to the work at the workplace.

"What's up with you?" Hodgins asked. Clark told them that Anna was worse than them, pointing to Angela and Hodgins. He said that Anna was asking him questions about the partners and he didn't appreciate any of that. He was there to work and not to discuss people's private lives. Hodgins and Angela shared a glance and knew they had just found the next person to help.

"Step into my office, Clark." Angela draped an arm around Clark's shoulders and ushered him inside her office. Clark eyed the married couple suspiciously, wondering what they were up to as they entered the artist's office.

**So, like promised, reviews= fast updates :) review to get the next chap posted fast:)**


	9. Sweets

**Thanks for the reviews and alerts; you guys are great:) thanks to my beta kaloblack for giving this a look over:D**

**In Pacicos words (referring to Agent Scott): **_**"**__**Doesn't she have **__**FBI**__** work to do?"**_

**Yes, she does. How does she get it done? I don't know; I've never understood how people get their work done when they don't do anything regarding work during their work hours. I guess they have a gift, I dunno.**

**Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Fox. **

"They're all crazy." Clark muttered as he exited the artist's office. Angela and Hodgins were able to discern from what they got out of Clark that Anna was working to expose the partners' relationship as a couple. At the lab only Hodgins and Angela knew they were together. The partners hadn't made their relationship public and that gave the artist and her husband some time. They needed to know what Anna was planning in order to be one step ahead, but to do that they needed eyes and ears at the FBI.

"Sweets." They said in unison.

B&B

The weekend rolled by and the partners spent it with Parker.

Booth sat on the couch, he was better now with no pain and he was ready to return to the field. Brennan and Parker were washing the dishes from lunch. Booth had wanted to help but his son and Brennan told him to sit tight. Booth closed his eyes and smiled, remembering how excited Parker had been when they told him about them. Parker had said he was happy for them because he knew they loved each other very much.

"What's on your mind?" Brennan asked, standing behind him on the couch and kissing his cheek. Booth opened his eyes and told her that he thought about them and how great things were. There was a knock on the front door and Parker rushed to open it.

A few minutes later he came back, asking Booth for permission to go play with his friend Peter at the small park behind the apartment building. He said Peter's mom Sally was going to watch them. Booth granted the permission and the boy kissed his dad and Brennan on the cheek before he left.

Brennan and Booth sat close together on the couch. Booth kissed the side of her neck, his hand going under the hem of her shirt. She turned her to face him, their lips meeting for a passionate kiss.

"Are you sure your back..." Her question evaporated when he cupped her breast over her bra and his sensual kisses ignited a fire deep inside.

A few seconds into their kiss, Booth had her pinned between his body and the couch. Her hands went under his t-shirt and set a soothing caress on his lower back. Booth moaned against her lips.

"Feels good?" Brennan asked and he nodded, his kisses traveling down her neck.

Her hands slipped between their bodies, quickly working on his belt and jeans.  
She wrapped her fingers around him and stroked him through his boxers. His moan was loud and in response to her ministrations his hips bucked forward.

Sally watched the boys play, running around kicking a ball. A woman watching the boys gave her the creeps and she called the boys over. "Peter, Parker." Sally waved the boys over. The woman seemed to notice that Sally was aware of her presence and quickly left. Sally took the boys back to the apartment building, thinking that the world was filled with creeps.

Brennan tugged at Booth's t-shirt and he helped her remove it. Brennan raised her arms and Booth discarded her v neck tee, dropping open mouthed kisses on her abdomen.

"Mmm…" They both moaned as he placed kisses on her breasts over her bra. His hands slipped behind her back and were working on the clasp when there was a knock on the door. They both whimpered knowing their time was up.

Brennan grabbed Booth's tee in a hurry and went to get the door. Booth zipped up his jeans and picked up the tee on the floor to go after Brennan.

"It's a woman." Brennan said, looking through the peephole. Brennan opened the door and Sally introduced herself. Booth stood behind Brennan and Sally tried not to laugh as she told them that the boys were playing Xbox at her place and that she'd have Parker back in half an hour. Booth thanked her and Sally walked back to her apartment with a huge grin on her face; those two were so in love they didn't even realize they were wearing the other's clothes. She didn't tell them about the woman at the park on account she might be exaggerating. But if she saw the woman lurking again, she'd let Booth know.

The partners stared at each other and broke out in laughter when they saw they were wearing the other's shirt.

"No wonder Sally was trying not to laugh." Booth commented as they exchanged shirts.

"You stretched it out." Brennan's tee now fit looser on her.

"You can use it for sleeping." Booth offered as they walked back to sit on the couch.

The weekend continued smooth for the partners and Parker.

B&B

At the FBI, Sweets had noted the strange behavior of Agent Scott. Angela and Hodgins told him to keep a lookout on the Agent; that she was crazed and Sweets had a pretty good idea of what they meant.

Wednesday

Sweets prepared himself a cup of coffee even though it was close to four in the afternoon. In a few minutes he'd have his weekly session with the partners. Anna bumped shoulders with Sweets as she juggled paperwork in one hand and her coffee cup in the other.

"Hey, Sweets." She said as she poured coffee into her mug. Sweets said 'hi' and the paperwork caught his attention. On the top of the stack was what Sweets recognized as a background check. It was nothing out of the ordinary for the agents to run background checks on their suspects, but the background check on Agent Scott's pile was on Dr. Brennan! "See you, Sweets." Anna called over her shoulder as she left, leaving Sweets staring with mouth wide open after her.

When Sweets walked into his office he found the partners already seated for their session.

"Tardiness is a way of asserting importance." They mocked in unison.

"Hehehe, very mature guys." Sweets said as he put his coffee cup on his desk and grabbed his notepad. As he sat on his chair in front of the partners, he debated telling them about the background check Agent Scott conducted. The image of Booth strangling the agent came into mind and then Sweets could see Brennan karate chopping the woman.

"Sweets!" Booth's voice brought him out of his thoughts. "Are we in a session or what?" Booth asked. Sweets cleared his throat and apologized, asking them how they felt after their accident at the Jeffersonian. Booth said he was fine; his back was better than okay. The bruise on the side of Brennan's face was hardly visible.

Their session ended quickly. Sweets wasn't in his zone; his thoughts were elsewhere and the partners lost no time in making an exit.

Booth drove them to her apartment. They had cleared the rest of their day for their session with Sweets and they were glad it had ended quickly. Brennan walked to her kitchen, stopping on her dinning table to set her purse on the table and going through her mail. Lots of letters were waiting for her to open them; she hadn't been to her place in days.

Booth wrapped his arms around her from behind, placing a soft kiss on her shoulder. 

"Booth." His name came out on a moan as he attacked her neck with kisses. He turned her around to face him, taking her lips in a passionate kiss. He sat her on the table, her legs wrapping around his waist. Her hands worked on his suit jacket, tie and shirt.

She ran her hands along the smooth toned definitions of his bare chest. Booth unwrapped her legs from his waist and removed her below-the-knee boots. He placed a hand on her abdomen and gently pushed her to lie back on the table. He lowered the side zipper on her loose skirt and removed it from her body. He placed soft kisses on her thighs as he made his way back up. He nuzzled her inner thighs before hooking his fingers on the waistband of her panties and lowering them.

Brennan sat up as he tossed her panties behind him. She worked on his belt and pants, lowering them with one swift tug. Booth worked on her shirt as he steeped out of his shoes and pooled pants. Brennan jumped off the table, pulling out a chair.

She kissed his mouth hotly, tugging his boxers lower. Brennan pushed him to sit on the chair and took a few seconds to admire him in his naked glory. She straddled him on the chair, sinking agonizingly slow on his erection. They moaned at the joined feeling, her head thrown back momentarily.

She began rocking back and forth softly as Booth's hands wrapped around her waist. "Protection..." He managed to say. Brennan told him she'd seen her doctor and started on the pill; she was clean and she trusted him. He told her he was clean too and trusted her.

He brought her mouth to his for a kiss as his hands worked on the clasp on her bra.

Booth stood, his lips enclosing around a pebbled peak as he walked them to her bedroom. He had one hand on her back and the other under her behind to keep her close and help her rocking.

Their legs tangled together as their arms held the other; both trying to catch their breaths. They shared a loving kiss, resting their foreheads together after their kiss with heir sleepy eyes half closed.

Brennan rose from the bed after closing her eyes several minutes. The growling in her stomach reminding her she hadn't had anything to eat since that morning. She padded to her kitchen in search of food and found her fridge virtually empty. _Note to self, buy groceries._ Brennan made the mental note as she poured herself a glass of water. She felt Booth wrap his arms around her.

"What are you doing?" He asked, placing a kiss on her neck.

"I'm hungry, but there's no food in my fridge." She said matter of factly.

"I'm hungry too. Take out?" She nodded and he asked what she wanted.

"Same old, same old." He chuckled when she used the phrase as leaned to fetch his cell from his jacket on the floor.

B&B

"What are you doing here, Sweets?" Anna asked as she was getting ready to conduct an interrogation.

"Maybe I can be of help during the interrogation." Sweets' offer seemed sincere and Anna said 'alright', still suspicious of his intentions. Anna had caught on that Sweets was onto her just like the artist and the bug man; she was going to have to make her move fast before the boy shrink caught what her next step was. She smiled at him, faking a sweet smile and heading for her interrogation.

Anna went into work mode, forgetting that the trained psychologist had his eyes on her. Sweets had seen her work her magic in the interrogation before and he knew what he was looking for as he watched her every gesture.

After the interrogation Sweets was ready to do an evaluation on the agent. He had seen enough to know the woman as deluded.

**So what do you guys think? Review and let me know your thoughts:)**

**(dDid anyone else laugh when Sally called out "Peter,Paker"? It made me think of Spider-Man when I re-read it.)**


	10. Lesson

**Thanks for the reviews and alerts:) Yes, we've reached over 100 reviews, you guys are great:D and hugs for my beta kaloblack. **

**The story is coming to it's end in a few chaps, enjoy:)**

**Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Fox. **

**As much as I hate pesky forwards, I got this one yest and I found it hilarious. For all those who need a laugh here it is, hope they do make you laugh, if not you at least have the chapter to make you laugh:D (hope no one gets offended, all errors in the following sentences are there for a purpose, they're not mine…and as ESL ex-student, I gotta say they're true XD **

**Feel free to skip if you want.**

**The teacher told Pepito to make sentences with his spelling words:**

**1.*cheese*Maria likes me, but cheese fat.**

**2.*mushroom*Wen all my family gets in the car, there isn't mushroom.**

**3.*shoulder*My friend didn't no how to make tacos so I shoulder.**

**4.*texas*My friend always texas me fwds.**

**5.*herpes*Me and my friend shared a pizza, I got my piece and she got herpes.**

**6.*july*Ju told me ju were going to the store, and july to me!julyer!**

**7. *rectum*I had two cars but my wife rectum.**

**8.*chicken*I was going to the store with my wife but chicken go by herself.**

**9.*wheelchair*We only have one soda but its ok wheelchair.**

**10.*chicken wing*My mom plays the lottery so chicken wing.**

**11.*liver*A bully was messing wit my sister and I told him to liver alone.**

**12.*body wash*I wanted to go to the bar but no body wash my kids.**

**13.*Budweiser*That woman over there has a nice body, budwieser her face so ugly?**

B&B

Days later

"Lunch?" Booth asked as the SUV came to a stop in front of the Jeffersonian.

"Yes." Brennan placed a short, yet loving kiss on his lips before exiting the vehicle. Smiling, Booth drove to the Hoover after he watched Brennan enter the building.

B&B

Brennan gave another run through the remains of their current case as she waited for lunch time to arrive.

At lunch time, Booth picked her up and headed to the diner. Their food had just arrived when Booth's cell rang.

"They brought our suspect in for interrogation." They shoved some bites of food and headed to the Hoover.

Booth's gut told him they had their guy and with every answer to his questions he grew more certain of it.

Booth spoke on the phone trying to confirm their suspect's alibi and Brennan sat opposite him.

Booth had a huge grin on his face when he hung up. "Suspect's alibi doesn't check out and we found a woman who says she has 'irrefutable evidence' proving our suspect did it." Booth shrugged his suit jacket on as he told Brennan they were headed to talk to said woman and that if everything went as planned, the case would be closed. They'd go to The Founding Fathers to _celebrate_. But the way he said celebrate sent shivers down her spine and she understood exactly what kind of celebration he had in mind, but she was sure that celebration would be left for private alone time.

Anna was furious at the fact that Brennan's background check was useless to her. The anthropologist's file was protected by the State Department, meaning the agent would have to mess with another agency. Not wanting to do that, Anna left it as is. She was walking by Booth's office when she caught their conversation. An idea sprung to mind and as the partners headed out of Booth's office, Anna detoured to Hacker's office.

Anna played her cards right, knowing damn well that Hacker had interest in the anthropologist.

"Are you sure?" Hacker asked, his pride hurt more than anything. Anna told him that the partners had been involved romantically from _day one_ and that they had fooled everyone. Hacker was hurt, remembering the innocent little dates he'd gone on with Brennan. He was being irrational, let's not forget his interest isn't purely professional, and took up Agent Scott's offer to prove it to him. They were meeting at The Founding Fathers so he could see it for himself.

Sweets walked to Hacker's office. He had been trying to get a hold of him for days, but hadn't been able to. Sweets caught the last of the conversation and knew the partners were going to be in a mess when Hacker showed up. Anna exited the office, sending a smug smile towards Sweets. Sweets was momentarily stunned before he shook his head and entered Hacker's office.

Sweets tried to explain his evaluation of Agent Scott, but Hacker was just pacing and muttering. Sweets retreated out of the office, thinking that maybe Agent Scott wasn't the only one who was deluded.

**Emergency! Emergency!**

Hodgins and Angela eyed each other when they read the shrink's message.

B&B

Anna was seated on a back table at The Founding Fathers. She was sure her spot would keep her out of view. The partners hadn't showed up yet, but Anna knew they made an arrest on their case.

Hacker felt like an idiot as he walked to sit in the same table as Anna. He didn't know what he was doing there and was considering leaving when the partners walked in.

Booth's hand rested on the small of Brennan's back as they walked to sit on a table. Hacker and Anna had a good view. The partners placed their food and drink orders and continued to talk. They laughed and smiled at the other, lost in their own little world.

"This is ridiculous. What am I doing here?" Hacker muttered, but Anna heard. "They look just like they always do." Hacker slapped a bill on the table and rose to make a hasty exit. He had been extremely irrational and Tempe wouldn't be happy if she saw him there. Hacker exited the bar through the back exit in shame.

Brennan was busy stealing fries from Booth's plate as his hand landed on her thigh under the table. They stared at each other and were getting ready to lean in for a kiss when they each felt an arm drape over their shoulders.

The partners turned to see who it was and found a grinning Angela. She slapped them on the back before sitting on the chair next to Brennan's. The artist stole fries from Booth's plate as Hodgins, Sweets and even Cam sat on the table. Sweets had swung by the lab and told the artist and the bug man of the problem. He explained he had tried to talk with Hacker, but was left with having to resort to higher powers; Cullen. They were heading to The Founding Fathers when Cam saw them and tagged along.

"Sure. Join in, guys." Booth tried to sound sarcastic, but he was glad their friends were there since they had worked the case too.

Angela raised her drink in the air in a mock salute to Anna with a huge grin on her face. Anna had a tight grip on her glass, her jaw clenching in anger. Angela smirked, wondering how long the poor glass would hold.

There was a gasp from a passing waiter when he saw the agent's hand covered in glass shards and blood. Everyone turned to the agitated waiter.

"What happened?" Brennan asked. The hustle of waiters covered the woman from view.

"Some chick gripped her glass too tight and it shattered." Angela said, not really caring.

Cam eyed Angela as the artist sipped her drink, the smirk not gone from her face. Cam had seen the raise of the glass and had followed the artist's gaze. Cam saw in detail the anger and jealousy in the agent's face as she gripped the glass tightly. It was a side Cam had never seen of the woman. But after seeing that side, Cam knew who Agent Scott really was. The blindfold fell from her eyes and she recognized that the agent was trying to hurt one of her own.

B&B

Anna walked up the steps of the forensic platform later that night. It was late, but she'd gotten a message from Cam, or who she thought was Cam, asking her to meet there.

"Cam!" Anna yelled, standing in the middle of the platform and seeing the lab completely empty. She heard footsteps approaching her from behind and turned, expecting to find Cam, but finding a grinning Angela. "What do you want?" Anna growled, really annoyed to be face to face with the artist.

"We told you to back off, but you didn't." Angela had a camera in one hand.

"So?" Anna was smug, doubting the artist would do much damage with that camera.

"We're gonna teach you a lesson." Angela grinned wider.

"Yeah? You and what army?" Anna grinned wider than Angela, wondering if the artist remembered she _had_ a gun. The grin on Anna's face faded when the cool, foul smelling slime dropped from above on her. The agent gasped, horrified at what had just happened.

Angela was laughing hysterically, snapping pictures from different angles. Sweets and Hodgins high fived and made their way down the stairs towards the platform. Sweets had to admit that as the good guys, torturing people was not what they did, but teaching them a lesson…well…that they could do.

Angela almost gagged when she poured yet another foul smelling slime thingy bucket on the agent, but it was well worth it. The agent was furious, trying to shake out the slime and not succeeding. Angela stepped off the platform, standing between her Hodgie and Sweets. The three had huge grins on their faces as Angela snapped more pictures.

The funny scene before them was hilarious and none of them could contain their laughter. But when the sound of heels clicking their way caught their ears, the three froze. They turned ever so slowly to find Cam hands on her hips staring at them.

Anna grinned, _time to play victim and get those three out of the way_. "Cam!" She wailed and Cam made her way up the platform steps towards the agent.

**Dun,dun…yeah, leaving it there. If you want the next juicy chap where Cam shows the agent her New York style, review:D:D:D:D **


	11. Not so complicated after all

**Thanks for the reviews and alerts:D hugs for my beta kaloblack. Here it is, hope you guys like it.**

**Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Fox. **

Cam tried to keep a straight face at the odor as she approached the wailing agent. Internally Cam was jumping and saying 'ew, ew, ew', but she did her best to not show it.

"Cam, they did this to me." Anna pointed at the three squints, but Cam could hear the fakeness in the agent's voice. The squints were quick and spoke in unison, telling Cam what the agent was up to. How she'd told Hacker and about the background check on Brennan. But Cam didn't turn to face them.

"Oh, you poor thing." Cam said, and she did a flip inside for sounding so real. The other three looked at her like if she was nuts. "Let's get you cleaned up." _Not yet_, Cam thought as she motioned for Anna to walk towards the railings of the platform, near the stairs.

Cam had a huge grin on her face; she'd taken the handcuffs and the gun away from Anna and the agent hadn't noticed. Yup, her upbringing in New York and her cop experience came handy.

"What the..." Anna was a confused when she felt the handcuffs click on her hands. She pulled at them, but the handcuffs clanked against the railing. Cam placed the gun on a table far away from the agent. She didn't need to be shot at while she tried to make her point. Cam leaned close to the agent's face, eye to eye and tried not to gag from the smell.

"You're going to listen to me because I'm only going to say it once. Leave my people alone. If you have a problem, you come to me. You got it?" Cam gritted her teeth and the others were practically jumping up and down. Angela snapped a picture and that caused Cam to momentarily focus her attention towards them.

The three watched as Cam said something else to the agent they couldn't decipher, but the look on the agent's face said it wasn't friendly. Cam mentally patted herself on the back as she walked down the steps of the platform. She had almost jumped when she caught the glimpse of a maggot, but she didn't.

Cam stood next to the three and without looking at them told them to not take matters into their own hands next time. They should've informed the partners of the situation to let them handle it as they saw fit and the three nodded their heads in agreement.

"You're cleaning the mess." Cam told the three before leaving, a huge smile on her face.

"But..." Sweets voice grew lower, "who's going to un-cuff her?" Hodgins and Angela did a quick rock-paper-scissor.

"Rock beats scissors." Angela grinned. Hodgins turned to Sweets and they did the same procedure.

"Hah, paper loses." Hodgins grinned this time and Sweets sulked. He walked oh so slowly towards the agent, hoping he would survive.

B&B

Brennan was awoken by the light kisses Booth was placing along her spine. She remembered the night's activities and wondered if he was up for another round before work, but the light kiss he placed on her neck as he whispered 'good morning' told her he was just as spent as her. Brennan wondered if she'd even be able to get out of bed that morning, but she knew she'd have to no matter what.

Booth's cell rang and he wondered who was calling him so early.

"Booth." He growled, sitting up in bed. "Yes, sir." Booth's tone quickly changed and Brennan propped herself on her elbows as he spoke. Booth mouthed 'Cullen". "Yes, I'll be there." Booth shook his head 'ok' as he listened, "Oh, you want Bones there too." At the sound of that, Brennan rose from the bed and successfully walked to the bathroom.

Brennan showered first and was getting ready as Booth showered. "Did Cullen say what he wanted to talk to us about?" Brennan asked as she stood in front of her bathroom's mirror, finishing up her hair.

"He just said he wanted us there in an hour." Booth rinsed off and turned the water off. He stepped out of the shower as he dried off with a towel. Brennan caught that look on his face, the look he had when he wanted to devour her and if they were going to make their appointment with Cullen, she had to get out of there. Brennan quickly slipped out of the bathroom and Booth chuckled, _smart move_.

B&B

They walked towards Cullen's office, hand in hand. If what Cullen was going to talk them about was their new 'them', then they would be up front about it and fight for it. They knocked on the door to Cullen's office and entered when he said 'come in'.

"Take a seat." Cullen motioned for them to sit, but Hacker was already seated on one of the two chairs in front of the desk. Brennan took the seat, much to her dislike, and Booth stood behind her. Cullen eyed them before he started his speech.

B&B

The talk with Cullen went better than expected. Hacker exited first and the partners were requested to stay for a few more minutes. Cullen told them that if they had been able to work holding back for so many years and not letting it interfere with their work, then who was he to keep them apart now.

"It was about time, Booth." Booth and Brennan smiled and rose to leave. As they walked towards the door, they were stopped by Cullen. "Booth?"

"Yes?" Booth and Brennan waited as Cullen leaned forward on his desk.

"She still can't have a gun." Cullen grinned and before Brennan could protest, Booth ushered her out of the office.

"You can borrow mine." He whispered in her ear.

Brennan's cell rang and Hacker pulled Booth to the side.

"I never had a chance with Tempe, did I?" Hacker asked Booth.

Booth smiled and shook his head. "You may be my boss, but I'm the best in what I do and I'm with the best." Booth turned and walked to Brennan's side. Hacker watched as he placed his hand on the small of her back and they walked towards the elevators.

"Ugg, do you smell that?" Booth asked as they passed his office, heading towards the elevators. Brennan shook her head 'no'. "It smells like Hodgins' work station on a bad day." Booth scrunched his nose and then Brennan and the rest of the FBI workers also in the hall caught the smell. Anna quickly made her way to Cullen's office, the smell was bad, she knew and the staring and 'ugg' noises were not helping. Booth couldn't help but think that was what she had coming, Cullen had briefed them on the background check the agent had done on Dr. Brennan and assured them he'd take care of it. The partners continued their path to the elevators.

"You wanted to see me, Sir?" The moment Anna entered Cullen's office the smell slapped him in the face. He cleared his throat and asked her to take a seat. He discretely opened a window and had his little talk with the agent; the talk where she was being reassigned to another state and would be reevaluated as her new branch saw fit.

B&B

Booth drove Brennan to the Jeffersonian and walked with her towards her office.

"Why are they scrubbing the platform?" Booth asked Brennan as they entered the lab. Sweets, Angela, and Hodgins were working on cleaning the forensics platform. Sweets looked like a little kid who was punished and made to clean up his spill. Angela looked annoyed, but scrubbed efficiently to be done with it quickly. Hodgins on the other hand had a huge smile on his face. _Whatever it was, it was worth it._ Booth thought.

"Hey, Clark. You know what's up with them?" Booth pointed to the three cleaning the platform.

"I just got here." Clark shook his head and continued with his obligations.

"Hey, wanna guess what those three did?" Booth grinned, the smell telling him that they had something to do with what happened to Agent Scott. Brennan shook her head and sat down on her desk chair.

"Fine." Booth kissed her sweetly before leaving. "I'll pick you up for lunch."

**The next chap will be an epilogue and I'll have it up soon:D review and let me know what you thought of the chap:D**


	12. Epilogue

**Thanks for the reviews and alerts:D thanks for reading and following the story 'til now:D**

**5 yrs later…..**

**Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Fox. **

Booth grabbed a couch pillow and placed it on the floor. He settled on his front, his head on the pillow. His sniper senses were on alert as he heard the little footsteps creeping his way. The little feet stopped their movements and Booth knew what was coming next.

"Don't." Booth didn't open his eyes, but he smiled as he heard little footsteps walk slowly towards him. He opened his eyes as Kevin, their little four year old, settled next to him. "How many times have I told you not to jump on people's back?" Booth's tone wasn't harsh and his little boy knew it. Ever since Kevin watched a wrestling match with his older brother Parker, he liked to jump on people's backs.

"I'm sorry." He apologized and cuddled closer to his dad. Booth hugged his little boy closer.

"Remember what happened to Mommy last week?" The little boy nodded and promised he wouldn't jump on people's backs anymore. The previous week Brennan dropped an earring and it wound up under the couch. She had gotten on all fours to look for it. Kevin took the opportunity and jumped on her back. Brennan had _actually _cried and the little boy ended up crying with her, kissing her cheek to get her to stop crying.

Booth heard the little steps of Christi, short for Christine, approaching them. Their little three year old plopped herself next to her dad and brother, sending them a 'what are we doing' look.

Booth chuckled, "Didn't I put you two to bed? Come on, let's go." The little kids shook their heads 'no'.

"No, let's wait for Mommy." They said in unison and Booth thought it was cute when they did that; their little minis.

"Mommy's going to be late. Come on." Booth scooped them up in his arms and walked towards the stairs.

"You're strong, Daddy." Christi tapped his bicep and Booth smiled.

The lower level of their house had a kitchen/dinning room, living room a hall next to the stairs with a bathroom and leading to the back porch. The back yard had a pool and a swing set. The second floor had a guestroom, the kids' room, in front of the kids' room was Parker's room (for when he was over) and down the hall was the master bedroom, Mommy's and Daddy's room.

B&B

Brennan closed the front door, setting her purse and lecture material on the table next to the front door. She removed her coat and hung it on the coat rack next to the table. She made a little detour to the kitchen, drinking some water before heading up stairs. Not wanting to wake up their little bundles of joy, she removed her heels before going up the stairs. She passed the children's room, knowing they'd be asleep with Booth on their bed.

As she walked into their room, sure enough Booth and the children were asleep on the bed. She set her heels under the chair in one corner of the room, next to the closet, and turned the nightstand lamp on. Brennan carefully picked up little Kevin and took him to his bed. She tucked him in and kissed the top of his head. He was their little tornado at day, but at night he slept peacefully. Brennan walked back to her room and walked over to Booth's side of the bed. She kissed his cheek and carefully took Christi from his arms. The little girl stirred but Brennan's 'shh, shh' put her back at ease. Brennan settled her little girl in her bed and tucked her in, placing a kiss on the top of her head too.

Booth opened his eyes and didn't find the kids in the bed with him. He figured Brennan was already home. He watched her as she reentered the room. He was going to ask her how her lecture had gone when she began to undress. She stripped to just panties and slipped some pajama pants and a tank top on. With the ruffling of her clothing, she didn't notice he wasn't asleep anymore. She padded to the bathroom in their room before she sat on the edge of the bed. She turned the bedside lamp off and instantly felt Booth's hands wrap around her.

"Hello, Booth." She smiled, turning to face her husband. Yeah, she still couldn't believe she had said 'yes' when he asked her to marry him, but she's never regretted her decision.

"How was the lecture?" Booth asked after they shared a kiss. Brennan told him it had gone well; very big turnout and extended unexpectedly. She asked him how it went with the kids and he told her that they had dinner and watched a movie. He ran them a bath, but they were restless and ended up bringing them to bed with him. He told her about Kevin trying to jump on his back.

"Oh, did he hurt your back?" Brennan's hand quickly went under the hem of his t-shirt and caressed his lower back. Booth kissed his wife, telling her that his back was fine and they continued to chat until they dozed off.

B&B

Brennan was awoken by the murmurs of their children and she knew what was coming next.

"Morning, Mommy." She felt them climb up on the bed and they each placed a kiss on her cheek. She opened her eyes and smiled at them, given them a hug and a kiss.

"Wake up, Daddy." Booth buried his face in the crook of Brennan's neck and tried to get five more minutes of bed time. "Come on. You promised grill cheese." Their little hands tapped his shoulder for him to get up.

"A promise is a promise." Brennan chipped in, urging him to get up.

"Grill cheese, grill cheese, grill cheese…" Brennan and the kids chanted and Booth knew he was beat. He rose from the bed, taking the little Booths with him. Brennan smiled and rose from the bed too.

**The End. **

**Hope you guys liked it and thanks for all the support:D let me know if you liked this little epilogue:D**


End file.
